Astrid
by Eclat-d-Etoile
Summary: La vie de Minho, étudiant en fac, tend de plus en plus vers le Chaos, car l'amour est une choses magnifique, mais elle est à double tranchant. Ses amis, Newt et Thomas, aussi étudiants et en couples depuis peu, risquent de devoir revoir leurs plan en aidant leur ami. UA / Yaoï
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou ! Voilà ma nouvelle fiction... Je sais pas trop dans quoi je me lance car à la base c'était un OS de rien du tout, mais plein d'idées sont venus dans mon esprit ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je tiens à vous dire que c'est le cadeau de Noël d'une de mes amies (avec un peu de retard, et un cadeau qui va durer dans le temps...). Donc voilà, ma petite bavarde préférée, Joyeux Noël, je t'aime :3 (et je vous aime aussi lecteurs !)

**Rating :** M (Lemon dans ce chapitre, si vous ne voulez pas le lire allez du **-OoO-** au **-OoO-**)

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages (sauf Astrid et autres OC) appartiennent à James Dashner !

**Personnages "détournés" :** Ava Paige - Mère de Thomas et Chuck dans la FF

Aidan Janson - Père de Teresa

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

« Allô Newt, tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Salut Minho ! Bah ça dépend de ce que c'est... »

Minho explosa de rire à l'autre bout du fil, imaginant toute les choses incongrus qu'il avait demandé à son ami au cours de sa vie. Newt sourit en entendant le rire rauque qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Bon, au lieu de rire explique moi en quoi consiste ce service !

- Ah oui, désolé, tu fais quoi se soir ?

- Rien de spécial...

- Tu passes ta soirée tout seul en pauvre personne malheureuse ?

- Nan, Tommy vient à la maison il s'est fâché avec Chuck et l'ambiance chez eux est horrible...

- Pourquoi il s'est fâché avec son frère !?

- Bah Chuck a dit à Ava qu'il n'était plus avec Teresa...

- Ah... Et ?

- Bah tu connais Ava... C'est une maman-poule et elle veut toujours tout savoir... Puis elle rend la vie impossible à Tommy depuis qu'elle sait qu'il n'est plus avec Teresa... Elle les voyait déjà marié...

- Je comprend rien à leurs histoires de familles !

- Laisse tomber et demande à Tommy de t'expliquer, il est plus doué que moi pour ça... Donc, ce service ?

- Ah oui... Tu penses que Thomas et toi vous pourriez garder Astrid ?

- Ouai... Pourquoi ?

- Nouvelle copine... Et Sonya ne peut pas garder Astrid comme prévu précédemment... Et le rendez-vous est prévu depuis longtemps...

- Longtemps, genre une semaine ? Mec, faudra que tu te poses un jour !

- C'est à toi de dire ça, monsieur j'ai jamais de copine !

- Moi au moins je passe pas des bras de l'une aux bras de l'autre !

- Mec... Donc tu gardes Astrid ce soir ?

- Oui, je pense que Tommy n'y verra aucun inconvénients, tu pourras juste la déposer à l'appart ?

- No problem, à ce soir mec ! Merci !

- Bye... »

Newt soupira lorsque son ami lui raccrocha presque au nez. Minho collectionnait les femmes depuis le lycée. La naissance d'Astrid, née d'une de ses aventures, n'avaient en rien changé ses habitudes de Don Juan. Il comprenait que son ami ai du mal à gérer son emploi du temps d'étudiant en fac de sport, sa fille et ses copines qui changeaient tous les quinze jours. Mais il en avait assez de jouer le baby-sitter ou de l'aider à réviser à la dernière minute. Il envoya un message à Thomas pour lui dire que l'emploi du temps de la soirée avait changé puis s'habilla pour aller faire les courses.

Son emploi du temps en cette partie de l'année était très chargé sur les premiers jours de la semaine, mais il lui laissait le vendredi de libre. Il profitait de ce temps donné pour s'avancer dans ses révisions, aller faire les courses et faire le ménage de l'appartement.

**OoO**

Newt comparait avec attention le prix de deux boîtes de raviolis quand une main effleura discrètement ses fesses. Il se retourna en sursaut et son regard croisa les yeux noisettes de Thomas. Ce dernier avait une écharpe rouge autour du cou et le bout de son nez, gelé, était d'un rouge encore plus vif. Il était magnifique. Il se firent la bise comme s'il n'étaient que de bons amis. Aucun d'eux n'arrivaient a assumer publiquement son homosexualité et il leur avait fallu du temps pour s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs.

« Comment va ? Demanda Thomas les yeux brillants

- Bien... On s'est téléphoné il y a une heure tu sais... Qu'est ce que tu as comme idée derrière la tête toi, tes yeux brillent bizarrement ?

- Je sais pas, je me dis que je vais peut-être pas attendre ce soir pour venir chez toi...

- Si t'as tes habits pour le week-end...

- Je les ai, répondit Thomas les yeux brillants d'une lueur lubrique

- Tommy... On garde Astrid ce soir, faudra être sage...

- Elle va bien finir par aller se coucher...

- On verra ça plus tard ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs, ta mère fait les courses d'habitude...

- C'est compliqué... On s'est un peu fâché comme tu sais, et elle me fait la gueule parce qu'elle a peur que ça crée des tension entre Aidan et elle... Vu qu'il travaille dans le même labo, c'est un chouille galère...

- Tu m'expliques le rapport entre ta relation avec Teresa et la relation entre ta mère et Aidan ?

- Roh je sais pas, c'est bizarre car Aidan est le boss de ma mère, mais c'est ma mère qui commande tout dans le labo. Pour être franc je ne comprend plus rien.

- Plus ? Tu n'as jamais rien compris à ta mère...

- Bon allez chut ! Finis de faire tes courses qu'on rentre chez toi ! »

Newt sourit face a l'air fâché de son petit ami qui n'était absolument pas crédible. Il s'activa néanmoins car un avancement du début de leur soirée ne pouvait lui déplaire. Thomas le suivit dans tout les rayons, commentant tous ce qu'il voyait tel un enfant. Thomas était perdu dans le magasin comme dans un labyrinthe. Newt se promit de ne jamais l'emmener à IKEA.

**OoO**

Après un gros fou rire suite au passage aux caisse rapides, Newt et Thomas se dirigèrent vers la voiture du blond. Thomas portait les sac, mais il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, que se soit au moment où ils durent attendre pour traverser ou les moments où il fallait marcher d'un pas calme. Newt soupira de dépit, par moment il était affligé par le comportement de son copain. C'était, certes, marrant, mais il se demandait quand Thomas commencerait à grandir. A la caisse par exemple, il avait passé dix minutes à joué avec la scanette.

« Pourquoi tu soupire ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es un enfant de cinq ans ?

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble...

- Ou sinon les opposés s'attirent ça marche bien aussi...

- Newt, ton meilleur ami est Minho... »

Newt explosa de rire, encore une fois, Thomas avait raison, il ne traînait qu'avec des enfants, l'instinct paternel sans doute... Mais pour être franc avec lui, Newt savait qu'il n'en avait absolument aucun. Il devait se rendre a l'évidence, lui aussi devait se comporter comme tel.

**OoO**

Newt appréciait le fait que Thomas soit présent, en effet, l'ascenseur de son immeuble était en panne et habitant au troisième étage de l'immeuble, c'était agréable de ne pas devoir faire plusieurs aller-retour pour monter ses provisions hebdomadaires. De plus, pour Newt qui traînait difficilement sa jambe, monter les marches étaient une véritable torture et avec un poids en plus, ça relevait de l'impossible. Pour Thomas, grand sportif, monter les marches un sac chargé de nourriture dans chaque mains relevait de la promenade de santé.

Arrivé devant sa porte Newt la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit permettant à son amant d'entrer sans avoir à déposer son chargement au sol. Newt pouvait admirer les muscles de Thomas rouler sous l'effort, il aimait beaucoup les muscles de Thomas, bien formé, fermes, mais pas trop, ils relevaient pas de séances de body-building. Parfois, quand ils marchaient dans la rue, Newt se demandaient ce que les passants pouvaient bien penser, lui mince et sec et Thomas, mince aussi, mais au corps de dieu du stade. Il se sentait souvent complexé par ça, Thomas si beau et lui si basique à côté. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, mais il se rappelait de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles depuis leur rencontre et ses doutes s'effaçaient, gommé par la puissance et l'amour qui émanaient de ses souvenirs.

« Newt ? Tu comptes admirer mon corps toute la journée, ou tu veux fermer la porte ?

- Hun ? Euh... La porte... Oui..., répondit-il le visage enflammé

- Puis, mon corps tu peux l'admirer sans toute cette couche d'habits, continua Thomas, le provoquant comme à son habitude. »

Newt cru qu'il allait mourir de honte. Thomas était le Dieu des sous-entendu, ce qui ne manquait jamais de l'émoustiller. Thomas savait le pouvoir que ses sous-entendus avait sur Newt et il ne manquait jamais d'en utiliser. Newt reprit son souffle et ferma la porte. Thomas avait déposé les sacs de nourritures dans la kitchenette, Newt se dirigea vers elle, et commença à ranger la nourriture dans les placards et le frigo. Thomas le regardait faire le sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait presque pas vu Newt depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient vraiment mis ensemble et ce week-end passé à deux leurs ferrait le plus grand bien.

« Faut que je me douche, j'ai beaucoup transpiré entre le hand et l'escalade jusqu'à ton appart... Et vu que tu compte pas me faire transpirer quand y aura Astrid... Je vais être obligé de me doucher maintenant, s'exclama Thomas sur une impulsion

- C'est des reproches, demanda Newt mal-à-l'aise

- Absolument pas, juste une constat, je peux t'en faire plein d'autre... Comme le fait qu'aucune de tes portes, hormis ta porte d'entrée ne ferme à clef... »

Sur ces paroles Thomas quitta la pièce, avec une petite œillade à son amant tout confus. Newt se demandait vraiment ce que Thomas voulait dire par là. Il ne comprenais jamais les sous-entendus à moins de les analyser. Après une minute de réflexion il comprit enfin ce que son copain voulait. Rien que l'idée le faisait réagir. Il décida de ne pas laisser son corps gagner la bataille, il voulait que se soit son esprit, pour une fois. Il prit donc un de ses livres préférés sur une étagère et se blottit dans un fauteuil.

Ses pensées se concentrèrent sur les aventures de l'héroïne qui se déroulaient dans un monde parallèle. Comme à chaque fois qu'il lisait, tout se déconnecta autour de lui, plus rien ne l'atteignait. Sauf un petit bruit, régulier, mais néanmoins très perturbant. Au bout de cinq minutes le bruit de l'eau qui coulait de l'autre côté du mur auquel il était adossé créa une envie assez pressante chez lui. Newt se leva, avant de se rappeler que les toilettes étaient dans la salle de bain. Lieu où la luxure et l'amour l'appelait. Au fond de lui, Newt savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'appel de la chair, mais d'une pensée plus terre à terre il savait que sa vessie ne résisterait pas à l'appel du clapotis des gouttes d'eau tombant sur la céramique de la douche. Il savait aussi que Thomas aurait pu concourir avec une fille pour la durée de sa douche. Newt était coincé, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de ses rendre dans la salle de bain.

Il poussa donc la porte de la pièce, canalisant toute son énergie à oublier Thomas, nu de l'autre côté du rideau. C'était sans compter le caractère de ce dernier.

« Newt ?

- Oui... Tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ?

- Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas !

- C'est parce que tu es un obsédé qui ne pense qu'au sexe, que je suis pas pareil que toi !

- T'es tellement convaincu... Enfin comme tu veux... Mais sache qu'il te suffit juste d'ouvrir le rideau... »

Newt soupira un grand coup, il sentait son sexe se durcir rien qu'au son de la voix de Thomas et aux intonation, intentionnellement, excitantes qu'il plaçait dedans.

L'eau de la douche s'arrêta de couler et Newt entendit Thomas pousser un juron, puis un autre. Quelques jurons plus tard, il demanda a Newt de lui passer du shampoing. Newt fini se qu'il était en train de faire, puis il ouvrit le placard pour récupérer une bouteille de shampoing. Il voulut passer la main à travers le rideau pour la donner à Thomas, mais ce dernier ayant d'autres plan en tête poussa le rideau. Newt se retrouva avec la vision de son homme nu, dans toute sa splendeur sous les yeux.

La chair avait gagné. Il lui tendit la bouteille de shampoing et se déshabilla pour le retrouver sous la douche.

**-OoO-**

« Newt tu me mets du shampoing ?

- T'es chiant »

Newt se plaça derrière son amant et entreprit de lui masser les cheveux avec le gel. Il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer. En plus du corps nu de Thomas contre le siens, il y avait ses mains, qui se baladaient le long de son corps. Newt soupira de contentement lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent sur sa verge dressé, l'effleurant quelques fois, avant de reprendre leurs route sur son corps. Newt ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps et il retourna Thomas dans ses bras. Ils étaient à présent face à face, leurs deux corps électrisés par le désir l'un contre l'autre. Thomas se pencha vers Newt et entreprit de lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Les lèvres de Thomas étaient divine et Newt ne tenaient déjà plus debout, complètement abandonné dans les bras de son amant.

« Alors comme ça tu abandonnes si vite, susurra Thomas à l'oreille de Newt

- Je... Je n'abandonne pas, tu me forces à abandonner nuance...

- C'est pas ma faute... Ton corps... »

Et Thomas recommença le travail de ses lèvres, infatigable, il embrassait, léchait, tourmentait la peau de son amant. Contre lui, Newt était au Paradis. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un soupir de contentement, ce qui excita Thomas encore plus. Tous deux étaient entièrement tendus, leurs sexes devenus douloureux par les assauts du désir.

Thomas comme Newt ne pouvaient plus attendre, chacun commença à préparer l'autre. Se masturbant mutuellement, puis une des mains de Thomas lâcha Newt. Elle glissa doucement vers les fesses de ce dernier. Un doigt se glissa dans l'intimité de Newt, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Ce long manège dura une dizaine de minutes, Thomas prenant son temps pour éviter toutes douleurs superflus à son amant.

Puis Newt gémis une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Thomas le sentit prêt, il s'assit, Newt sur ses genoux, après quelques secondes de contorsions, Newt s'abaissa, s'empalant sur son amant. Un gémissement de douleur, teinté de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge. Thomas le renversa avec toute la douceur possible, Newt sentit la céramique froide de la douche dans son dos, tandis que sa tête reposait contre le rebord du bac. Thomas était au dessus de lui, il sentait que la position de son amant était très inconfortable. Newt sentit la main de Thomas se glisser sous sa tête, déposant une serviette qu'il avait réussis à attraper. En temps normal, Newt se serait demandé comment Thomas avait fait, mais son cerveau, ravagé par les sensations que Thomas lui procurait, été bien incapable de réfléchir.

Thomas se positionna bien, lui aussi dans un position très inconfortable, le bac de douche étant petit. Puis il amorça de lent mouvement, qui se firent de plus en plus pressant. Une de ses mains s'activait sur le phallus de Newt et l'autre prenait appuis sur le sol. Ses lèvres parcouraient le haut du corps et le visage de Newt. Capturant parfois les lèvres, étouffant les gémissements de son amant. Certaines fois Newt mordait la lèvre de Thomas, mais ils étaient plongés trop profondément dans le plaisir, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rendaient compte.

Puis après un cri plus puissant que les autres, l'orgasme submergea Newt. Thomas le rejoignit dans le plaisir quelques secondes plus tard, et il s'écroula sur le corps de son amant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes allongés l'un sur l'autre, écoutant les battements erratiques de leurs cœur. Puis leurs cœurs se calmèrent et la réalité vint reprendre ses droits. Thomas se leva doucement, puis il aida Newt à se lever. Ce dernier gémit de douleur, le corps déjà perclus de courbatures.

Thomas sentit de vagues remords en lui, il avait vraiment pas choisis le bonne endroit pour assouvir ses désirs. Il alluma la douche, et commença à rincer son amant ,et lui par la même occasion, avec de l'eau chaude. Puis il prit du savon et entreprit de masser le dos de Newt avec‚ ce dernier se détendit entre ses mains. Leurs corps recommençaient à réclamer du plaisir, mais il parvinrent à l'ignorer. Une fois que tous les muscles dorsaux de Newt furent détendus Thomas rinça leurs deux corps, puis Newt sortit de la douche, afin de laisser son amant finir sa toilette.

**-OoO-**

Après s'être rhabillé, Newt alla dans la cuisine et commença à faire cuire le repas. Malgré le massage de Thomas ses muscles et sa nuque étaient douloureux. Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à marcher autrement qu'en canard. Le temps que l'eau pour faire cuire les nouilles chauffe, il fit des aller retours, espérant avoir, grâce à ça, une démarche normale à l'arrivé de Minho.

Thomas, sortant de la douche, s'assit sur une chaise et le regarda cuisiner.

« Tu comptes me regarder cuisiner comme ça longtemps ?

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais je sais pas faire...

- Vient là ! Je vais t'apprendre espèce de nouille ! »

Thomas sourit devant la colère feinte de son amant, Newt commença à expliquer à Thomas chaque étape de la réalisations de pâtes à la bolognese. Ce dernier écoutait avec attention, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à reproduire les gestes experts de son amant. Newt le regardait attendrit, Thomas avait beau être très intelligent, très beau et riche, il était incapable de se débrouiller seul. Sa mère l'avait couvé pendant tellement d'années qu'il n'était même pas capables de faire cuire des pâtes ou de prendre le bus, seul, sans avoir au préalable étudié le trajet.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Rien, je pense au fait que tu n'es toujours qu'un enfant, un peu perdu dans un monde d'adultes...

- Je... C'est faux, s'écria Thomas extrêmement vexé par les paroles de son petit ami.

- Nan, c'est vrai... Comment as-tu fait pour aller au centre commerciale ?

- J'ai demandé à Jorge de m'emmener pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Le bus c'est galère...

- Tommy, c'est une blague j'espère !? L'arrêt de bus est en face de chez toi, toutes les lignes presque y passent. Le trajet jusqu'au centre commerciale est en ligne direct !

- Je prend jamais le bus, c'est tout ! C'est quand même pas horrible, ça vaut pas dire que je suis immature !

- Tommy... soupira Newt, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je voulais dire... Que...

- Oui, tu voulais dire quoi ?

- Tu vas le prendre mal, mais tant pis... Je voulais dire que tu as beau être à la fac, être majeur, tu es totalement dépendant de ta mère ! Tu as besoin de son chauffeur, tu as besoin de sa cuisinière pour te faire à manger, tu as besoin de...

- Stop ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! »

Thomas tourna les talons, mais Newt le retint par la manche et le força à se retourner pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Thomas Paige ! Je voulais absolument pas te critiquer ni rien, juste te faire part de la vérité. J'ai totalement conscience que ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est comme ça que tu as été élevé. Ce n'est pas grave non plus, mais un jour il faudra te prendre en main... Si je n'avais pas été là... Où aurais-tu été quand tu te dispute chez ta mère ? Ne me dis pas chez Minho ou chez un ami, tu mentirais, tu as beaucoup trop de fierté pour demander asile !

- Je... Je suis bien chez toi là !

- Parce que je voyais que ça allait pas, parce que je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de l'aide, tu ne me parles jamais de tes problèmes, même si je suis ton petit ami, termina Newt, sa voix se brisant sur ses derniers mots. »

Les mots de Newt touchèrent le cœur de Thomas qui se sentit extrêmement coupable. Il prit le visage de son amant en coupe et l'embrassa d'un long baiser.

« Je t'aime »

En prononçant ses paroles, il se rendit compte que c'était la première vois qu'il les disaient à Newt. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais exprimé la force de ses sentiments autrement que par ses performances au lit. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, baiser closant la dispute à peine commencé.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une tite Review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, me conseiller etc.. Merci de me lire ! Je vous aime fort ! - Éclat d'étoile<em>

_PS : c'était mon premier lemon alors j'espère qu'il était pas trop nul :3_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages (sauf Astrid et autres OC) appartiennent à James Dashner !

**Personnages "détournés" :** Ava Paige - Mère de Thomas et Chuck dans la FF

Aidan Janson - Père de Teresa

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 2<span>**

Le bruit cristallin de la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement, Newt, en train de lire son livre, la tête sur les genoux de Thomas, se releva légèrement.

« Tommy tu peux aller ouvrir ?

- Et tu poseras ta tête où ?

- Sur l'accoudoir... S'il te plaît c'est mon moment préféré !

- Newt, soupira Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel, ça fait mille fois que tu lis ce bouquin. »

Thomas était de trop bonne humeur pour contrarier son copain, leur mini disputes quelques minutes plus tôt ne lui avait pas plu et il n'avait pas envie que ça recommence. Il se leva donc et Newt poussa sur ses jambes, afin de poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Il n'avait pas décollé ses yeux du livre depuis qu'il l'avait ouvert. Thomas le regarda, effaré, mais son copain, plongé trop profondément dans son bouquin ne s'en rendit pas compte. Minho sonna une deuxième fois. Thomas se dépêcha donc d'aller ouvrir.

« Je savais que tu connaissais pas la patiente... Mais la tu bats des records !

- T'es sérieux là !? C'est toi qui vient ouvrir ? Minho augmenta le volume de sa voix, Newt tu fous quoi espèce de tocard ? »

Thomas explosa de rire et son rire redoubla quand il vit la tête de Newt, qui arrivait à grand pas.

« C'est ça ! Parle encore plus fort, je crois que quelqu'un dans l'immeuble n'as pas entendu !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? C'est ta maison, tu viens ouvrir !

- Euh les mec, intervint Thomas, on s'en fout...

- Il a raison, renchérit Newt.

- Comme vous voulez c'est votre problème... Mais Thomas n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas l'esclave de Newt !

- Je sais Minho ! Bon t'avais pas un rendez-vous, et nous on devez pas jouer les baby-sitter ?

- Ah oui ! Astrid dit bonjour à tonton Newt et à Thomas.

- Bonjour‚ murmura l'enfant »

Newt s'était agenouillé par terre et avait ouvert ses bras. L'enfant n'hésita pas avant de courir se blottir dedans. Elle s'accrocha au cou de son parrain pendant que ce dernier la serrait contre lui. Thomas et Minho regardaient la scène complètement attendrit. Minho regarda sa montre et il se rappella qu'il avait un rendez-vous dans peu de temps.

« Bon faut que j'y aille moi ! Princesse‚ t'es polie et gentille... Comme d'habitude ‚ dit-il avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front. Puis il se tourna vers Newt et Thomas‚ bonne soirée les mecs ! Sonya passera la chercher vers onze heures demain... D'ailleurs bonne chance pour demain Thomas. Tu vas rien comprendre tellement tu auras mal au dos ! Enfin dors bien quand même ! »

Sur ces paroles Minho sortit de l'appartement fermant consciencieusement la porte. Thomas se tourna vers Newt pour qu'il lui explique le sens des paroles énigmatiques de son meilleur ami. Mais son amant était trop occupé à parler avec Astrid pour s'occuper de lui. Ça forait un joli tableau‚ Newt assis par terre‚ face à l'enfant qui lui racontait plein de choses. Thomas allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand la petite l'interpella.

« Dit‚ t'es qui ? Pourquoi t'es chez tonton Newt ?

- Salut Astrid‚ je m'appelle Thomas et je suis chez tonton Newt parce que...

- Parce que j'étais tout seul ce soir normalement et qu'il est venu me tenir compagnie‚ intervint Newt au grand soulagement de Thomas.

- Ah ! Et t'es gentil ?

- Oui‚ lui répondit Newt en rigolant‚ tout mes amis sont gentils ! Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si‚ on mange quoi ?

- Spaghettis bolo ! »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la fillette qui s'empressa de courir jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle essaya‚ vainement de monter sur sa chaise. Thomas arriva derrière elle‚ la souleva et l'assis sur la chaise. L'enfant le regarda en souriant avant de lui dire merci et de lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle aura de la nourriture. Thomas explosa de rire face à son impatiente. Newt quand à lui arriva le plat de pâtes entre les mains.

Il commença par servir l'enfant‚ qui s'amusa à toujours lui en demander plus. Puis quand il servit Thomas‚ ce dernier repris le manège de l'enfant. Newt leva les yeux au ciel et ébouriffa les cheveux de son copain. Puis il se servit. Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Astrid était très heureuse d'être chez son parrain. Elle était au anges‚ car en plus d'être au centre de l'attention‚ chose qui arrivait tout le temps‚ elle s'était découverte un nouvel ami. En effet‚ Thomas passait son temps à la faire rire en aspirants ses pâtes‚ ou en faisant d'autre bêtises avec sa nourriture.

Newt n'arrivait même pas à être désespéré par l'attitude de son amant. La complicité qu'il était en train de créer avec l'enfant dépassait l'entendement. Astrid était très timide et elle mettait beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter quelqu'un dans son entourage. Pourtant Thomas était rentré en quelques secondes dans sa vie.

A la fin du repas‚ ou Newt eu l'impression d'avoir mangé avec deux enfants en bas âge‚ ce fut l'heure du brossage de dents. Le sourire d'Astrid se fana dès le moment où elle dû entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle commença a pleurer lorsque Newt sortit sa brosse à dent. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Astrid avait deux ans et il l'avait gardé plusieurs fois‚ elle n'avait jamais fait de caprices avant d'aller se coucher. Il commença à comprendre le problème lorsque la petite fille sortit en courant de la salle de bain pour aller s'accrocher au pantalon de Thomas en train de faire la vaisselle.

« Sunshine... Lâche Tommy‚ il viendra te lire ton histoire... Mais là il faut que tu te laves les dents...

- C'est qui Tommy ?

- Thomas.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Tommy ?

- Parce que c'est son surnom...

- Papa il donne toujours des surnoms à ses copines... Et à moi...

- Ah... Euh... Oui sûrement répondit Newt en rougissant‚ vient‚ maintenant c'est lavage de dents !

- Veut pas ! »

Thomas reposa la casserole qu'il était en train de laver dans l'évier, puis il s'essuya rapidement les mains avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Allez Astrid ! On va se laver les dents. »

La petite fille ne fit aucun commentaire et Newt les regarde passer‚ se demandant quelle idée Thomas pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête.

Il déposa la petite fille sur le sol de la salle de bain et mit du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent‚ puis il prit sa propre brosse à dent qu'il tartina de dentifrice.

« Astrid‚ je pari que j'ai les dents plus blanches que toi dans trois minutes.

- Pas possible‚ lui répondit l'enfant en souriant.

- Newt‚ tu vas chercher le chronomètre ? »

Newt sourit et revint peut de temps après un chronomètre et l'appareil photo autour du cou. Il fit le décompte et au « Partez » Thomas et Astrid commencèrent à se laver les dents. Thomas faisait rire la petite en faisant des grimaces que l'enfant s'empressait de reproduire. Il prit beaucoup de photo d'eux deux‚ complètement sous le charme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça n'arrangerait pas sa relation avec Sonya. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec elle‚ si sa fille faisait la même chose dans les jours prochains‚ elle n'hésiterait pas à rejeter la faute sur Minho et Newt. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer qu'Astrid ne reproduise pas ça devant sa mère...

Absorbé dans ses pensées Newt n'entendit pas le chronomètre sonner‚ il ne vit pas non plus Thomas et Astrid se rincer la bouche‚ ni Thomas dire quelque chose à Astrid. Il fut donc extrêmement surpris lorsque Thomas le prit par la taille‚ le souleva et le posa assis sur le sol, exercent assez de pressions sur ses épaules pour le forcer à rester assis‚ mais trop peu pour lui faire mal. Newt ne comprit pas ce que son amant voulait‚ avant de voir Astrid arriver‚ sa brosse à dent à la main recouverte de dentifrice.

« Thomas il a dit que tu t'étais pas brosser les dents et qu'on devait t'aider à résoudre ce problème‚ parce que sinon tu sentiras pas bon de la bouche. »

Newt ne pouvait résister au sourire plein de fossettes et aux yeux brillants de l'enfant. Il soupira et ouvrit la bouche afin que l'enfant puisse lui brosse les dents. La brosse à dent dérapa plusieurs fois‚ blessant la gencive de Newt‚ mais il ne dit rien‚ les douleurs étant passagère et l'enfant‚ absorbé dans son travail‚ trop mignonne. Au bout d'une petite minute Thomas dit à Astrid que les trois minutes étaient passé. Newt ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant. Astrid tendit fièrement un verre d'eau à son parrain pour qu'il se rince les dents‚ puis Thomas la souleva‚ qu'elle atteigne le robinet. Elle rinca la brosse à dent avec grand soin‚ puis sourit pour vérifier que ses dents brillaient. Newt vit là une occasion d'embêter son amant.

« Astrid‚ Thomas‚ souriez que je vois qui a les plus belles dents ! »

Les deux s'exécutèrent et Newt décida que les dents d'Astrid était les plus blanches. La petite fille devint folle de joie‚ elle entreprit d'expliquer à Thomas l'art de se brosser les dents‚ prenant pour exemple ses dents et les dents de Newt qu'elle avait si bien laver. Puis elle annonça à Thomas que demain se serait elle qui lui laverait les dents ; vu que lui ne savait pas très bien faire.

Newt essaya de la couper dans son speach‚ quand il réussit et annonça qu'elle devait aller se coucher‚ l'enfant protesta de tout cœur. Thomas‚ encore une fois‚ réussis à persuader la fillette. Il lui expliqua seulement que si elle voulait lui laver les dents le lendemain‚ il fallait qu'elle aille se coucher pour que ce lendemain existe. Astrid ne protesta donc pas et elle suivit Newt jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où elle dormait.

Astrid était une enfant adorable‚ mais elle avait besoin de mouvement et de vie autour d'elle. La situation de ses parents était un peu particulière et elle en souffrait quelques fois.

**OoO**

Minho et Sonya c'étaient rencontré au lycée. Sonya était l'une des meilleurs élèves de sa classe et travaillait avec acharnement pour réaliser son rêve : devenir chercheuse en médecine. Quand à lui‚ Minho était un gars intelligent‚ qui réussissait bien. Mais il avait l'aptitude d'énerver les profs et n'était pas sérieux pour un sous. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard‚ mais il savait que ses résultats lui ouvrait beaucoup de portes. Personne n'avait compris comment ils avaient fini ensemble. Newt‚ le meilleur ami de Minho depuis longtemps savait que son ami était attiré par Sonya‚ mais il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait de l'attrait de l'impossible.

Il n'avait pas prit leur relation au sérieux‚ et pour en avoir parlé avec Minho‚ il savait que ce dernier considérait Sonya comme un passage. De plus‚ cette dernière parlait sans cesse des 6 mois qu'elle passerait aux États-Unis au début de la terminale. Les deux s'étaient séparés peu de temps avant les grandes vacances‚ leurs relation avait duré trois mois et Newt était déjà effaré de savoir qu'ils étaient resté ensemble si longtemps. À la rentrée de terminale‚ Minho avait repris ses habitudes et était sortit avec des filles. Mais quand Sonya était revenu‚ pendant les vacances de Noël‚ Minho avait subitement changé de comportement. Il avait largué sa copine du moment‚ et pourtant Newt savait combien il avait galère pour sortir avec elle.

Mais Minho n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il refusait de ne dire serait-ce qu'un mot pour expliquer son comportement. A la rentrée‚ Newt avait vu Sonya arriver‚ la tête haute et le ventre rond. Il avait enfin compris l'énorme connerie que son meilleur ami avait fait. Il en avait parlé avec Minho‚ qui lui avait expliqué que Sonya ne lui avait rien dit. Puis le soir du réveillon de Noël elle l'avait appelé et mis au courant de tout. Minho n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle ne lui disait qu'a ce moment là‚ mais Sonya n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer et la vie avait continué son cours.

De base Sonya n'était pas une personne très loquace‚ mais c'était quelqu'un de vif et joyeux‚ qui s'entendaient bien avec la plus part des gens. Elle était entouré d'un groupe d'amis proches‚ dans lequel elle se transformait‚ devenant une personne sûr d'elle et très bavarde. Mais suite à son début de grossesse et à sa grossesse‚ elle se renferma. Elle ne parlait plus à personne‚ ne riait plus. Même en cours‚ où avant elle brillait‚ elle n'était plus l'éclat d'elle même. Elle ne souriait pas‚ ne répondait plus aux questions‚ ses notes chutaient. Elle faisait une sorte de dépression‚ tournant le dos à ses amis‚ devenant acariâtre au possible. Elle faisait beaucoup de peine à Newt‚ qui essaya d'aller vers elle pour l'aider. Mais Sonya et Newt n'avaient jamais été vraiment proche‚ avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Minho la jeune fille détestait le jeune homme car il la surpassait dans toutes les matières. Pendant qu'elle sortait avec Minho‚ leurs relations devinrent cordiales‚ mais ils ne tissèrent jamais de liens d'amitié. Alors lorsque Newt voulu l'aider‚ elle l'envoya au diable. Il était le meilleur ami de celui qui avait fait de sa vie une torture. Newt comprenait donc parfaitement la réaction de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il apprécia.

Il regarda donc la jeune femme sombrer dans la dépression‚ elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui retire son bébé. Son enfant serait source de bonheur pour elle‚ mais aussi une vengeance. En effet‚ Minho avait beau avoir plein de défauts‚ on ne pouvait pas nier son courage et son intégrité. Elle savait qu'il reconnaitrai l'enfant‚ et qu'il partagerai la lourde charge d'être parent avec elle. Elle savait qu'Astrid (qui à l'époque n'avait pas encore de nom) serait quand même une charge pour Minho.

Minho‚ après un petit mois pour accepter la nouvelle repris sa vie là où elle s'était arrêté. Il recommença à sortir avec la fille qu'il avait largué peu de temps avant Noël‚ puis cassa‚ ressortit avec une autre fille‚ cette fois ce fut elle qui cassa. Le bébé à venir avait arrêté l'engrenage permettant de faire tourner le monde de Sonya. Mais il avait laissé celui de Minho intact. Les parents de Minho avaient aussi prit la nouvelle d'une manière plus détendus que ceux de Sonya. Ils avaient juste mis Minho devant ses responsabilité ; lui disant : « Maintenant que t'as un gosse‚ ou du moins bientôt‚ va falloir apprendre à t'en occuper et à l'éduquer... Et bien ! ». Ils lui avaient aussi dit qu'ils seraient là pour l'aider‚ mais pas pour faire son boulot de père à sa place.

Puis Astrid vint au monde‚ un 26 février au matin. Minho était fou de joie face au bébé qui venait de naître. Il avait demandé à Newt d'être le parrain‚ mais Sonya avait refusé. Minho avait été clair : elle avait choisis la marraine‚ se serait à lui de choisir le parrain. Elle n'avait rien pu opposer aux arguments de son ex-copain et Newt avait été promu au rang de parrain. Il aimait bien les enfants‚ mais n'avait jamais aspiré à en avoir. En plus‚ il se savait déjà homosexuel‚ bien qu'il refuse de l'avouer. Il avait donc était content de devenir le parrain de la petit fille‚ mais plus parce que ce geste montrait la profonde confiance que Minho avait en lui que parce qu'il adorait la fillette. Puis Minho‚ comme tout jeune père c'était vite trouvé débordé et Newt avait commencé à l'aider. Quand le jeune homme‚ toujours dépendant de ses parents‚ donnait des cours d'athlétisme pour aider sa mère et son père à payer les affaires de bébé‚ Newt s'était retrouvé dans le rôle de baby-sitter. Il s'était très vite attaché à l'enfant‚ mais n'avait jamais pour autant ressentit le besoin d'avoir les siens. Voir son meilleur ami travailler d'arrache-pied pour nourrir sa fille‚ s'en occuper et aussi réussir sa vie lui avait coupé toute envie d'en avoir.

Puis les moments ou il devait gardé Astrid avait presque disparut. Sonya avait Astrid une semaine sur deux et Minho avait appris à se libérer un maximum de temps libre les semaines où il avait sa fille. Puis ses parents‚ voyant ses efforts acceptaient de garder et de s'occuper de l'enfant plus régulièrement. Minho venait dès fois le voir avec Astrid‚ mais l'enfant ne restait plus seul chez lui. Dès fois Newt le regrettait‚ mais sa lui permettait de réguler sa vie. Puis il avait rencontré Thomas et n'avait pas regretté les débuts où il ne pouvait sortir le soir‚ aidant Minho tout le temps.

**OoO**

Astrid souffrait donc parfois de la différence entre ses deux parents. Elle ne savait absolument pas quelle attitude afficher. Son père jouait avec elle‚ devenant un enfant et sa mère la traitait comme un adulte. Elle avait tendance à répéter ce qu'elle faisait chez son père dans la maison de sa mère qui se mettait en colère. Suite à ça elle n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. Puis elle retournait chez son père qui désespérait de la voir aussi renfermé. C'était un cercle vicieux‚ bien que l'enfant fasse la différence entre ses deux parents. Après les semaines chez sa mère‚ elle avait besoin de personnes tournant autour d'elle. De personnes de bonne humeur qui joue avec elle.

Ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin était les climats de disputes. Dès que Sonya et Minho se voyait‚ quelque chose partait en vrille‚ et ils se criaient dessus. Astrid ne supportait plus les disputes‚ et aller chez quelqu'un qui ne soit ni son père‚ ni sa mère‚ ni ses grands-parents lui procurait un bien fou. Newt et Thomas ne se criait pas dessus‚ ils étaient très complice et s'occupait bien d'elle. L'enfant était au paradis. Sans se rendre compte‚ en l'espace de seulement une heure‚ Newt et Thomas devinrent le modèle du couple parfait. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble‚ ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé devant elle‚ et aucun geste conscient n'aurait pu le montrer. Mais les sourires échangés‚ Newt qui ébouriffait les cheveux de Thomas‚ qui prenait elle et Thomas en photo et tout ces petits geste inconscients et affectueux montrait bien plus que n'importe quoi. Et Astrid avec ses yeux d'enfants voyait cet amour qui flottait entre eux deux.

Newt et Thomas lui lurent une histoire‚ pas un conte revu par Disney‚ car tout se fini bien... Mais certains contes sont beaucoup trop tristes et violent pour les raconter à une enfant allant dormir. Ils lui racontèrent donc l'histoire originel de Cendrillon.

« Tonton Newt‚ pourquoi c'est toujours un prince et une princesse dans les histoires ?

- Il y a aussi des contes avec un paysan et une paysanne...

- Oui‚ mais pourquoi c'est jamais un prince et un prince ou une princes se et une princesse ?

- Je ne sais pas sunshine... Parce que... Ça arrive pas dans les contes c'est tout...

- Pourtant toi et Thomas vous êtes comme deux princes et vous êtes amoureux !

- Hun... Moi... Et Tommy... balbutia Newt‚ les joue en feu

- Bah oui‚ ça se voit...

- Astrid‚ c'est un secret que tu sais... Il faut le dire à personne‚ expliqua Thomas

- Même pas à papa ?

- Même pas à papa‚ répéta Newt

- D'accord ! Mais si il y a des méchants qui vous embêtent car ils veulent un prince et une princesse‚ il leur arrivera la même chose qu'aux deux méchantes sœurs ! Plus d'yeux !

- Peut-être Astrid... Peut-être... Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormit... Fait dodo.

- Bonne nuit tonton Newt‚ bonne nuit Thomas

- Bonne nuit‚ répondirent les deux d'une même voix. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre de la petite. Newt posa son dos contre le mur et se laissa tomber‚ assis par terre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit. Thomas était aussi très surpris par la clairvoyance de l'enfant‚ mais il ne réagit pas comme son amant‚ il fixa un point du mur et ne le lâcha pas des yeux pendants une petit minute. Puis il prit la main de Newt et l'aida à se relever.

« Viens mon amour‚ on va se coucher... »

Newt le suivit de bonne grâce dans la chambre. Il s'écroula sur le lit. Thomas prit plaisir à le débarrasser de ses habits et à le mettre en boxer.

« Tu comptes aussi sur moi pour te mettre sous la couette ?

- Si t'as envie de le faire je ne t'en empêche pas ! »

Thomas ria de bon cœur‚ puis il souleva un pan de la couette‚ prit son amant dans ses bras et le coucha. Il se pencha‚ l'embrassa et le traita d'assisté. Newt sourit‚ puis le dévora des yeux quand il se déshabilla. Puis Thomas se glissa dans le lit et vint coller son corps chaud contre le sien.

« Elle est dingue cette petite‚ murmura-t-il dans au creux de l'oreille de son copain

- Oui‚ je... m'attendais à tout sauf ça je crois...

- Je t'aime...

- Tommy ?

- Mmm

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive depuis tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire... Tu m'as dit deux fois 'je t'aime' depuis le début de la journée...

- Alors que je ne te l'avais jamais dit‚ le coupa Thomas‚ je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'aimais te dire ces mots... »

Newt se retourna dans les bras de Thomas et l'embrassa. Puis il se lova contre le corps de la personne tant aimé et s'endormit le sourire au lèvres. Thomas ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans ce monde tellement beau qu'est celui des rêves.

* * *

><p><em>Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine‚ mais je ne vous promet rien... En tout cas merci de me lire‚ de laisser des Reviews, de m'ajouter à vos favoris et de me suivre ! Enfin merci de faire toutes les choses possibles et inimaginables pour me rendre heureuse ! Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Une bavarde :** Haha de rien ! Un baume à lèvres c'est mieux‚ mais une histoire c'est plus original :3 Je suis contente que tu sois contente qu'il y ai des bébés Minho ! (Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas ^^). Bisous et merci pour ta Review ! :D

**Meili :** Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! Bisous :*


	3. Chapitre 3

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages (sauf Astrid et autres OC) appartiennent à James Dashner !

**Personnages "détournés" :** Ava Paige - Mère de Thomas et Chuck dans la FF

Aidan Janson - Père de Teresa

Désoler du retard... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 3<span>**

« Dit Thomas, elle arrive quand maman ?

- Bientôt... Bientôt... »

Astrid jouait dans le salon depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Sa mère aurait dû venir la chercher à onze heures mais il était midi passé et elle n'était toujours pas là. Thomas jouait avec elle pendant que Newt préparait le repas. Donner la réplique aux Barbies d'Astrid, à travers une autre Barbie, l'ennuyait passablement. La petite, après lui avoir posé la question, repris le dialogue des Barbies où il s'était arrêté. Heureusement pour Thomas la voix claire de Newt résonna dans l'appartement pour prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ils avaient décidés de faire manger Astrid avec eux. Ils auraient pu appeler Minho, mais ce dernier travaillait et ne pourrait sûrement pas venir chercher sa fille. Quand à Sonya, personne n'avait son numéro.

Astrid était heureuse de manger chez son parrain, qui cuisinait bien mieux que ses deux parents réunis. Mais Thomas et Newt s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir arriver Sonya, qui en temps normal ne se serait pas permis une seule minute de retard. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, elle n'était toujours pas arrivé et avait deux heures de retards. Elle ne devait pas tarder à arriver, sauf si elle avait eu un grave problème, mais dans ce cas là elle aurait appelé Minho. Newt décida de coucher Astrid et d'attendre la visite de sa mère. Si à quatorze heure personne ne se serait présenté, il appellerait Minho.

Thomas avait un entraînement d'athlétisme, il l'abandonna donc seul dans l'appartement. Newt ne savait que faire, il tournait désespérément en rond. Il décida de reprendre le livre commençait le jour précédent, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer. Son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par les aiguilles de la pendule.

13H15

Newt ferma brusquement son livre et alluma la télé. Il avait le même problème, en pire qu'avec le livre. Mais il essaya quand même de se concentrer. Mais c'était un échec. Son regard dérivait vers la pendule toute les minutes environ.

13H30

Newt prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Il alla dans sa chambre et prit ses cours dans l'espoir que ses partiels presque imminentes lui permettraient de se concentrer. Il régnait un silence mortuaire dans la chambre. Il n'y avait pas de pendule, pas de tic-tac obsédant, dans la chambre. Mais le radio-réveil posé à côté de Newt ne cessait d'attirer son regard.

13H45

Newt était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, mais le lent défilé des minutes le mettait dans un état de stress impossible. Il tenta de se détendre, de s'endormir. Confortablement installé dans son lit le regard fixé sur les étoiles au plafond. Minho les lui avait offert, car il connaissait la peur inconditionnel de son ami face à l'épaisseur de l'obscurité. Newt ricana, penser a ses peurs, lui rappelait Thomas. Il l'aimait mais jamais, il ne lui avouerait cette peur honteuse. Vingt ans et incapable de dormir seul dans l'obscurité totale. Même Astrid du haut de ses trois ans dormait sans veilleuse. Les souvenirs lui permirent de passer le temps, et lorsque sa tête tourna pour regarder l'heure, il vit que les quatorze heures étaient dépassé.

Il tâtonna la couette pour trouver son téléphone. Quand il l'eut trouvé il trouva rapidement le numéro de Minho. C'était l'heure de sa pause. Certains samedi Minho aidait un ami de ses parents dans son restaurant. Il n'était pas payé très cher, mais c'était une revenu de plus et le jeune homme ne crachait pas dessus. Puis vers quinze heures il partait entraîner des enfants à l'athlétisme. Au bout de quelques tonalité la voix de l'asiatique résonna au bout du fil.

« Allô Newt.

- Salut Minho comment vas-tu ?

- Bah écoute, plutôt bien. Ma soirée hier soir était super. Cette meuf, c'est la crème de la crème ! Je sais que tu vas me dire que je dis toujours ça, mais cette fois c'est spécial ! Elle est vraiment génial ! Mais je te raconterais ça un autre jour... Astrid n'a pas fait trop d'histoires hier soir ?

- Nan, elle s'est très bien entendu avec Thomas. Même si maintenant l'idée de faire des concours de brossage de dents et de brosser les dents des autres semble la séduire...

- C'est Sonya qui va être contente ! D'ailleurs elle a pas trop fait d'histoire quand elle est partie chercher Astrid ?

- Euh... C'est pour ça que je t'appelais... Elle ne t'as pas passé un coup de fil ? Parce qu'elle n'est toujours pas venu. On a nourris Astrid et là elle fait sa sieste...

- Nan, elle n'as pas appelé, je vais essayer de la joindre... Je te dis dès que j'ai des infos ! »

Newt soupira une nouvelle fois, agacé que depuis qu'il le connaisse Minho n'ai pas évolué au point de vue du raccrochage de téléphone. Il était aussi inquiet, bien qu'il n'ai aucune affinité avec Sonya, il s'inquiétait. La jeune femme était tellement organisé, que même si elle avait eu un accident, elle aurait laissé dans son sac, ou sur un post-it le numéro de Minho. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce dernier, mais sa fille avait une place tellement prépondérante dans sa vie qu'elle n'aurait supporté que personne ne s'occupe d'elle bien. Or la seul personne apte à s'occuper relativement bien de l'enfant selon elle était le père.

Il faisait tourner le portable entre ses doigts quand il sonna de nouveau.

« Oui ?

- Je comprend pas... Je tombe sur une voix digne d'un GPS qui me dit que la personne n'est pas joignable car l'abonnement a été résilié... C'est quoi ce bordel !?

- J'en sais rien... De toutes façon je garde Astrid à la maison pour le moment, tu m'appelles si t'as du nouveau.

- Ouai, ouai... Merci mec ! T'es un véritable ami ! »

Et encore une fois Minho raccrocha au nez de Newt. Celui-ci se décida de passer outre et commença à réviser ses partiels. La conversation avec son meilleur ami l'avait détendu et il était à présent prêt à travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Il ne révisa pourtant pas longtemps. Une demi-heure après sa mise au travail la porte d'entrée sonna. Pensant que c'était Sonya, le jeune homme alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit son meilleur ami, les larmes au bord des yeux sur le seuil. Thomas, encore dégoulinant de sueur de son début d'entraînement le soutenant.

Newt les fis entrer et Minho marcha difficilement jusqu'au salon où il s'écroula dans un canapé. Thomas se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'en voulait d'abandonner son ami dans un état pareil, mais il exhalait une telle puanteur qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se laver. Newt fixa son ami d'un regard plein d'incompréhension. Il en voulait un peu à Thomas de l'abandonner avec un Minho dans cette état. Il savait que quand son ami n'allait pas bien la meilleure chose à faire était de lui donner un café. Il alla donc dans la cuisine préparer la boisson chaude.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour dans le salon. Minho n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son attitude inquiéta fortement Newt. Même lorsqu'il avait appris que Sonya était enceinte il n'avait pas réagi aussi extrêmement.

Newt tendit la tasse à son ami qui s'en empara avec avidité. Le café était encore brûlant mais ça n'empêcha pas Minho de le boire d'un très longue traite. Puis Minho posa la tasse sur la table et regarda Newt avec des yeux désespérés.

« Je te raconterais quand Thomas sera là, balbutia Minho. »

Newt s'assit donc à côté de lui, attendant la venu de son amant. Il ne savait que faire. Voir Minho avachi sur le canapé lui brisait le cœur. Mais aucune paroles ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres closes. Il savait que son ami ne parlerait pas avant de l'avoir décidé, et il avait décidé d'attendre Thomas. Newt pria intérieurement pour que Thomas se douche rapidement. Il se doutait que l'attitude de son ami était dû à Sonya, mais il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la jeune femme.

Thomas battit son record, sa douche avait duré une petite dizaine de minutes. Il s'affala de l'autre côté de Minho.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe mec ? Demanda-t-il à peine assis.

- Je... Sonya... commença Minho, Newt et Thomas ne voyaient pas où il voulait en venir, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir être patient pour comprendre le problème. Sonya... Sa mère a appelé... Sonya... Disparut... Laissé une lettre. »

Minho s'arrêta de parler et un grand sanglot monta de sa gorge. Il s'écroula en pleurs sur l'épaule de Newt. Newt qui tenta vainement de le consoler. Minho pleura longtemps, une heure peut-être. Personne ne regardait l'heure, trop absorbé à consoler le malheureux. Puis un bruit de porte se fit entendre, sui vit d'un bruit de pas. Une petite silhouette menu aux cheveux noirs rentra dans la pièce.

« Papa ? Papa ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

La fillette s'était jetée sur les genoux de son père qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ses larmes se séchèrent presque instantanément et Minho reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Rien poussin... Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

- Plus envie de dormir !

- Pourquoi maman est pas là ?

- Elle peut pas s'occuper de toi en ce moment... Tu viendras chez papa.

- Cool ! »

Astrid souriait de toute ses dents à l'entente de la nouvelle. Elle adorait sa mère, mais elle préférait être chez son père. D'une certaine façon elle y était plus heureuse. Sa mère faisait peut de choses avec elle ce qui ne plaisait pas forcément à l'enfant. Un peu de temps en plus chez son père signifiait qu'elle aurait un serviteur qui se plierait aux moindres de ses désirs. Minho avait parfaitement conscience que son attitude était néfaste à l'enfant, mais la seul vu des yeux bruns de sa fille demandant quelque chose suffisait à le faire céder.

Il la reposa par terre et lui dit qu'il devait avoir une discussion d'adultes avec Newt et Thomas. Astrid ne se vexa pas, bien qu'elle essaya de négocier pour rester, puis elle alla jouer aux Barbies dans sa chambre.

« Désolé les mec, s'excusa Minho dès qu'il eu ouvert les volets de sa fille pour qu'elle profite du soleil, j'étais... En état de choc on peut dire. Sonya est partie de chez elle, sûrement il y a plusieurs jours. Elle a envoyé un SMS à sa mère lui disant d'aller chez elle et de récupérer l'enveloppe sur son bureau. Quand sa mère est arrivée, la maison était vide, il y avait les meubles, et une légère trace de poussière. Sa mère c'est inquiété et c'est empressé de l'appeler, mais elle est tombé comme moi sur le message de résiliation. Elle à trouvé l'enveloppe sur le bureau. Elle pleurait au bout du fil lorsque je l'ai eu et a été incapable de me lire le contenu de la lettre. Elle me l'as donc envoyé par SMS. »

Minho sortit son portable et le tendit à Newt. Il lut a voix haute pour que Thomas puisse aussi l'entendre.

« _Ma chère maman,_

_Tu comprends sûrement ce que je vis. Toi aussi papa est partit, t'abandonnant la charge de ton enfant. Toi aussi tu as été désespéré face à la tâche qu'il t'incombait de réaliser. _

_Avant de rencontrer Minho j'avais des rêves, de bien grands rêve. Puis je suis partie aux USA, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Je l'ai caché, jusqu'à ce que ça se voit. Je ne pouvait abandonner le bébé qui grossissait dans mon ventre. Je l'aimais déjà d'un amour inconditionnel. Un peu comme toi tu m'aimes. Ce qui m'as le plus surpris, c'est que Minho a pris ses responsabilités de père. Au début je l'ai regretté, c'était plus mon bébé que le sien. Mais après j'ai apprécié. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'éduquer un enfant serait aussi prenant._

_Astrid a pris une place tellement importante dans ma vie que j'ai dû oublier mes rêves, m'occuper d'elle tout le temps. Au début, j'aimais ça, j'aimais ma fille, en prendre soin. Puis je me suis rendu compte qu'à cause d'elle j'oubliais de vivre. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre copain depuis Minho. Je n'avais que ma fille, et mes rêves que je pensais toujours pouvoir réaliser. C'était un dur planning, une semaine de travail intense, une semaine de garde d'enfant. Puis mes notes ont chuté, de plus en plus bas. Jusqu'à atteindre des records de nullité. _

_J'ai tout d'abord pensé arrêter la fac, mais je ne pouvais pas. Par la faute d'Astrid j'avais trop perdu. Mon présent, et mon avenir._

_De plus, dès qu'elle revenait de chez Minho, elle me revenait de plus en plus mal élevé. Elle voulait toujours jouer avec moi, elle faisait des comédies pour tout. J'ai peut-être ma part de responsabilité là-dedans. Il est vrai que je lui donnait ses jouet et la surveillait du coin de l'œil, il est vrai que je la fâchais pour très peu. Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à être mère. Je n'ai jamais était quelqu'un de social. Son père et moi sommes tellement différents qu'Astrid est totalement perdu. Sans le vouloir l'un dit blanc et l'autre dit noir._

_Minho s'en sort bien avec elle. Il me l'as dit. Et Astrid est toujours contente de retourner chez son père, toujours contente de me quitter. J'ai du échouer quelque part dans son éducation, dans ma relation avec elle. __Je l'aime à la folie est ne veux que son bien. Minho s'en sort mieux que moi, je vais te demander de lui expliquer tout ce qui est dit dans cette incapacité à m'occuper correctement de mon enfant, mon incapacité à ne pas dépendre de toi..._

_Parce que je ne me suis pas encore excusé, excusé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis pendant ses dernières années. Tu as payé mes études, mon appart, ma bouffe, et tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'occuper de mon enfant ! Je me rend compte aujourd'hui à quel point je dépend de toi je dépendais de toi. Mais je vais te dire un truc, fait comme moi, soit égoïste pour ton plus grand bonheur. Minho peut s'occuper d'Astrid, il gagne plutôt bien sa vie, ne dépend plus de ses parents, réussis ses études avec brio... Toi, occupe toi de toi. Si tu veux prendre Astrid un week-end de temps en temps exige le de Minho. Il n'empêchera jamais sa fille de voir sa grand-mère._

_Donc, revenons au sujet principal, tu diras tout ce que je t'ai dit à Minho. Il prendra toutes les responsabilités sans flancher._

_Je change de fac, je vais ailleurs, je disparais. Ne me cherche pas ma maman d'amour. J'ai changer de numéro de téléphone et pris avec moi les rares affaires m'appartenant. Revend le reste, fais en ce que tu veux, ça t'appartient. Je reviendrais un jour, quand j'aurais mon diplôme. Je prendrais ma fille dans mes bras,, et je serais la femme la plus heureuse du monde._

_Je l'aime, oui je l'aime. Malgré le contenu de ma lettre qui laisse à penser le contraire... Je l'aime à la folie, et elle me manqueras énormément. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de sacrifier ma vie pour mon enfant. Je reviendrais quand je pourrais m'en occuper, quand j'aurais les moyens de subvenir à ses be__s__oins._

_Dit au revoir à Astrid de ma part,_

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Sonya. »_

Tout le monde dans le salon regardait Minho d'un air absent. Thomas peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un tel acte de lâcheté et d'égoïsme était impensable pour lui. Newt quand à lui était triste pour son ami, mais il n'était pas plus étonné que ça. Sonya était quelqu'un de très égoïste, et ce qu'elle avait fait n'étais pas si surprenant. Il remarqua que la barre montant le défilement des messages n'était pas en bas. Il se permit de lire la suite et le second SMS de la mère de Sonya le fit légèrement sourire.

« Newt ? Demanda Thomas le regardant d'un air surpris.

- Attend, il y a la réponse de la mère de Sonya.

_Mon cher Minho,_

_Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment aimé, vous tenant coupable de ce qui est arrivé à ma fille. Aujourd'hui je me rend compte de l'ampleur de ma bêtise. Ma fille est aussi coupable que vous, voir plus encore. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ces années de haines entre nous._

_Je suis absolument contre ce que ma fille à dit. Accepter de garder un enfant à son âge était un engagement presque éternel. Elle n'as pas le droit de rejeter la faute sur Astrid, ni sur vous. Son comportement est des plus discutables et des plus honteux. J'ai toujours était très fière de ma fille, mais aujourd'hui elle me déçoit énormément._

_Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas de mon aide après les horreurs qu'elle a dite. Mais je vous propose de passer à l'appartement de ma fille et de récupérer tous les meubles que vous voulez. Je ne sais pas si vous louez un appartement, ou s'il vous appartient. Mes parents m'ont achetés cette appartement dans ma jeunesse. Je l'ai habité, puis quand j'ai déménagé dans un espace de vie plus grand, je l'ai loué à des personnes. J'ai compris qu'avec Astrid et la fac Sonya avait besoin de son espace personnelle, je lui ai donc donné. Si vous désirez l'habiter, je vous le prête, meubler. Tout l'argent que je tirerais des choses de cette appartement , je vous les donnerais en espérant que vous en ferez bonne usage (pour votre fille). _

_Si vous avez des problèmes de gardes, je serais heureuse d'accueillir Astrid chez moi, bien que je puisse comprendre que vous ayez du mal à me la laisser._

_J'aimerais pourvoir discuter de ça demain avec vous. Pouvons-nous nous retrouver au Café de la Paix à 18h30._

_En espérant que vous pourrez._

_Au revoir,_

_Rosine._

Tu vas y aller Minho ?

- Nan, je veux pas de son aide !

- C'est nul de cracher dessus. Sonya pense que tu n'as pas de problèmes d'argent, mais tu disais déjà le mois dernier que ça devenait compliqué financièrement parlant...

- Je sais... Vous pensez que je devrais accepter... Pour le bien d'Astrid ?

- Oui, répondirent ses deux amis d'une même voix. »

Minho s'empara du portable et confirma la rencontre à la mère de Sonya. Puis il fixa ses amis et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres franchirent la barrière qu'il s'était imposé.

« Je vais faire quoi moi maintenant ?

- Maintenant la tout de suite ? On va aller voir ta fille et la ramener dans le salon pour tenter de lui expliquer la nouvelle sans la traumatiser... lui répondit Newt »

Thomas s'était déjà levé et il revenait à présent, la petite fille accrochée à la main, dans le salon. Astrid regardait fixement son père et un sourire éclaira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qu'il allait mieux. Elle s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui. Voir son père pleurer avait fait germer dans sa tête une multitude de questions, mais une prédominait.

« Papa, pourquoi maman elle est pas venu me chercher ? »

Minho se mordit violemment la lèvre, tandis que Newt prenait la petite fille sur ses genoux. D'un signe de tête Minho délégua à son meilleur ami le droit d'expliquer ce qui arrivait. Newt avait beaucoup plus de tact que lui, et se serait mieux.

« Ta maman sunshine... Elle a un rêve...

- Moi aussi j'en ai un ! Vivre dans une maison comme Barbie !

- Chuut, donc ta maman elle veut devenir un grand médecin. Mais pour ça, elle doit partir loin... Donc elle est partie et tu vas rester chez papa très longtemps, jusuq'à ce qu'elle revienne.

- Très longtemps ça fait combien de dodos ?

- Oh là là ! Beaucoup...

- Au moins cent ?

- Oui, au moins cent. Mais parfois tu iras chez mamie, puis papa va sûrement aller habiter dans l'ancienne maison de maman.

- Chez mamie Rosine ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi maman elle est partit toute seul ? Sans moi ?

- Pour que tu restes avec papa, et pour qu'elle puisse revenir plus vite. »

Astrid hocha frénétiquement la tête. Elle avait compris dans les grandes lignes ce qui se passait. Mais une question la taraudait encore, elle n'osait pas la poser, pas devant son papa. Elle approcha donc sa bouche de l'oreille de Newt et la lui posa.

« Dit tonton Newt... Pourquoi il pleurait papa, il veut pas me voir tout le temps ? Il m'aime pas... Moi je l'aime, fort ! »

Newt explosa de rire et déposa un baiser sur le crâne de l'enfant, la petite était tellement innocente, tellement naïve et tellement aimante.

« Bien sûr que si il t'aime ! C'est juste qu'il va falloir qu'il modifie deux trois trucs de sa vie et qu'il était très surpris... »

A l'entente des paroles de Newt, Minho comprit que ses pleurs était l'objet de la question de sa fille. Il la souleva des genoux de son parrain et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui, lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle était extraordinaire. Newt et Thomas se sourirent face à cette scène d'amour si puissant. Mais leur sourire avait quelque chose de factice.

Voir ça aurait donné l'envie à n'importe qui d'avoir un enfant. Or les deux savait que dans leur situation ça n'arriverait jamais. Depuis que Newt avait vu Astrid et Thomas ensemble, le désir d'avoir un jour son propre enfant, leur propre enfant avait grandit. Il voulait voir Thomas sourire à leur fils ou à leur fille, comme il souriait à Astrid. Puis il voulait avoir ça aussi, un enfant, le sien qui le prenne dans ses bras, le serre fort. Un enfant à qui il pourrait dire je t'aime tout les jours.

Thomas quand à lui avait était élevé dans une fratrie au liens assez solide. Il avait seulement un frère, qui parfois, souvent même, lui tapait sur les nerf. Mais un frère adorable, gentil, aimant au possible. Il avait aussi une mère aimante, un père qu'il voyait de temps en temps, mais qui l'aimait quand même. Thomas n'avait jamais imaginer grandir, devenir adulte, et ne pas fonder de famille. Une famille avec un ou plusieurs enfant. Une famille où l'amour serait omniprésent, où le soleil brillerait de milles feux. Certes, il avait Newt, a eux deux ils formaient une famille, une petite famille de deux personnes qui s'aiment fort. Mais pouvais-t-on parler de famille, et même deux couples pour deux personnes dont la relation est secrète ? Voir Minho et sa fille, puis regarder Newt lui avait fait prendre conscience que jamais ils n'auraient d'enfant. A moins de se lancer dans ce dur processus qu'est l'adoption.

Voir Minho heureux, avec sa fille les rendait tout deux aussi heureux. Mais l'arrière-goût amer de la déception face à la réalité restait quand même dans leurs bouches.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je vais essayer de poste le 4 lundi comme prévu‚ mais je ne vous promet rien‚ j'ai pris un retard fou dans mes fictions :$. Bref‚ merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! (Et n'hésitez surtout pas a en laisser c'est super encourageant !) :3 Bisous (je vous aiiiime) :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili : **Aww merci pour ton adorable review :3 Je met un peu ma vision du monde dans mes fictions et pour moi les enfants sont les personnes les plus perspicaces au monde‚ même s'ils ne comprennent pas tout exactement parfaitement :) Le voilà avec beaucoup de retard‚ excuse moi :/

**Une bavarde : **Merciii :3 Ma vision si idyllique des enfants et de l'amour quoi :P

**Montmo : **Alors je sais pas ce que tu met dans tes reviews pour qu'elles me touchent autant à chaques fois... Merci‚ c'est juste super gentil‚ tu me laisses à court de mots (et c'est dur car je suis vraiment bavarde :3). Enfin je sais pas quoi te dire à part un grand merci et que j'espère que la suite te plait !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Rating :** M (pour sauter le lemon de ce chapitre aller du **-OoO-** au **-OoO-**)

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages (sauf Astrid et autres OC) appartiennent à James Dashner !

**Personnages "détournés" :** Ava Paige - Mère de Thomas et Chuck dans la FF

Aidan Janson - Père de Teresa

J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu fleur bleu et bisounours selon moi :$) vous plaira :3

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 4<span>**

Newt était tranquillement allongé sur le torse de Thomas. Il picorait la peau de son cou. Thomas n'était pas insensible à ses mordillements‚ et ses baiser. Il essayait pourtant de rester calme‚ promenant sa main avec légèreté sur le dos de son amant. Il aimait beaucoup tracer le contour des omoplates de Newt qui tressaillait dès que la main de Thomas s'arrêtait plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les os de son dos. Il se vengeait en redoublant d'effort sur l'attaque du cou de son amant.

Ils profitaient pleinement de leur seul véritable moment d'intimité depuis le début de la journée. Minho était resté toute l'après-midi‚ réfléchissant aux différents moyens de régler ses problème. Pendant ce temps ses deux amis avait tenté de l'aider. L'un s'occupant d'Astrid et l'autre cherchant des solutions avec lui.

Newt était persuadé que Minho devait accepter l'aide de la mère de Sonya. Mais c'était difficile pour le jeune homme de se faire à l'idée. Rosine et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Sonya‚ la mère ce cette dernière avait tout fait pour empêcher sa fille de sortir et de voir son copain. Ensuite elle l'avait accusé d'avoir brisé le cœur de sa fille‚ trouvant toutes sortes de moyens pour blesser Minho et lui rendre la vie impossible.

Puis elle avait appris que sa fille était enceinte. Minho était bien entendu le responsables. Elle avait imaginé plein de choses pour le détruire comme il avait détruit sa fille chérie. Elle avait porté plainte pour viol‚ mais la plainte n'avait pas été retenue. Même Sonya qui a l'époque haïssait Minho comme jamais elle ne l'avait haïs et ne le haïrais avait refusé de donner une fausse version aux faits. Elle n'était pas fière de ses actes‚ mais elle ne s'était pas non plus abaisser à accusé quelqu'un d'un crime dont il n'était pas coupable.

Rosine haïssait donc Minho et voulait tout faire pour gâcher la vie du jeune homme. Pour elle sa fille n'avait aucune responsabilités dans ce qui s'était passé. La lettre de sa fille lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, et elle essayait sûrement de s'amender. Mais Minho n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment confiant. Il s'attendait à entendre un : « T'as vraiment cru le contenu de mon message ? Bah c'était une grosse blague ! ». Mais Newt ne parvenait pas a croire ma vieille femme aussi retorse. Elle avait fait des choses horribles‚ mais ce message s'excuse et de proposition d'aide ne ressemblait pas a un de ses plans machiavéliques. Il avait donc passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à convaincre son ami que la vieille femme ne ferait sûrement pas ça.

Minho n'avait pas arrêté d'osciller entre le « j'y vais » et le « j'y vais pas ». C'est Thomas qui l'avait convaincu en lui disant qu'il avait tout a gagner. Il prendrait certes un sacré coup au morale si ça s'avérait être une blague‚ mais comme ça au moins il aurait essayé.

Newt pensait a tout ça quand les lèvres de Thomas le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il avait fait cesser son manège des doigts pour le retourner sur le lit et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il s'arrêta quand il fut à bout de souffle et souleva son corps pour regarder le visage de son amant.

« Alors comme ça tu penses à quelque chose d'assez important pour oublier de me faire des bisous quand t'es dans mes bras ?

- Désolé je pensais à Minho...

- A Minho ?

- Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ? Demanda Newt d'un air malicieux

- Nan, répondit Thomas avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- T'es jaloux de Minho !? Redemanda Newt‚ cette fois ébahis.

- C'est... Je sais pas‚ vous êtes tellement proche... Puis... Thomas rougit violemment et suspendit sa phrase.

- Puis quoi ?

- Vous... Il...

- Tommy ? Demanda Newt en caressant la joue de son amant.

- Ilasousentenduquevousaviezcouchéensembleetqu'ilsavaittoutdemotrerelation...

- Quoi ?

- Il a sous-entendu que vous couchez ensemble et qu'il savait pour notre relation‚ répéta Thomas en faisant un immense effort pour distinguer ses syllabes.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte !? Il a jamais sous-entendu qu'on a couché ensemble ! Et quand bien même il l'ai fait‚ je peux te jurer que j'ai jamais couché avec lui ! Et je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de notre relation..

- C'était quoi sa remarque sur tes performances au lit au repas alors ?

- Mes perf' au lit... Ah ça ! »

Newt venait de se rappelle des paroles de son meilleur ami. Ça faisait des années que ce petit jeu durait entre Newt et Minho. Mais bien entendu Thomas n'était pas au courant.

Newt essaya de se rappelle les paroles exacte que son meilleur ami avait prononcé au repas. Au bout de quelques secondes de concentration il s'en rappela : « Délicieux... Presque autant que toi au lit... »

« 'Ah ça'... Tu vois bien que...

- Chut‚ ordonna Newt en posant sa main sur les lèvres de Thomas‚ maintenant tu m'écoutes ! C'est un jeu vieux comme le monde entre Minho et moi. Un jour désespéré de le voir coucher de droite a gauche je lui ai demandé si ses prouesses sexuels était tellement nul qu'il avait besoin de s'exercer avec chaque filles qui passent. Comme tu le sais sûrement j'avais eu très peu de copines et mes relations avec elles étaient restés très platoniques... Et très courtes. Bref‚ il m'avait répondu que moi je devais être tellement doué que je refusait de faire profiter les autres... Depuis c'est un jeu entre nous‚ rappeler à l'autre de toutes les manières possible ces 'prouesses' que l'on est ou non capable de faire... Et c'est que je suis si extraordinaire que ça au lit pour que t'arrive à croire les paroles de Minho ? »

Les joues de Thomas s'enflammèrent plus encore. Il voulait se cacher mais ne pouvait pas. Il évita le regard de son amant en répondant un timide oui. Newt sentit son cœur se remplir de bonheur à l'entente de ce petit oui. Il hésitait souvent à coucher avec Thomas‚ trouvant ce dernier tout bonnement extraordinaire et ce trouvant lui très moyen. Il avait toujours peur de le décevoir.

« Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'il sait qu'on est ensemble ?

- Sa remarque sur le mal de dos... Enfin‚ il doit savoir ce qu'on fait et que quand on le fait beaucoup ça fait mal au dos... »

Newt explosa de rire sous le regard surpris de Thomas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il parvint à calmer son fou rire. Le regard de son amant était passé de la surprise à la vexation. En effet‚ Thomas prenait assez mal le fait que son amant prenne sa supposition aussi a la légère.

« Tommy ! C'est bien le contraire que ça montre. Astrid dort dans la chambre d'amis‚ je dors dans ma chambre et nous ne sommes pas ensembles. Où dors-tu ?

- Euh... Dans le canapé du salon‚ nan ?

- T'as déjà dormis dans le canapé ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu vois le lit de la chambre d'amis... Il est pas très confortable.

- C'est un doux euphémisme‚ répondit Thomas une grimace lui tordant la visage au souvenir d'une nuit passé dedans.

- Imagine toi que le canapé est dix fois pire... Tu dors très mal et tu as mal au dos pendant des jours après une nuit passé dedans...

- C'est seulement ça qu'il voulait dire ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu sais quoi ? T'es adorable quand t'es jaloux... »

Newt crocheta la nuque de son amant et recommença à l'embrasser‚ inversant leurs positions. La jalousie de Thomas aurait pu être très désagréable‚ mais elle montrait à Newt à quel point son amoureux tenait à lui. Ce dernier ne pouvait donc pas ressentir une once d'énervement après ça. A présent la seul chose qui comptait à ses yeux était de montrer à Thomas à quel point il tenait à lui et que toute cette jalousie ne servait à rien car il était le seul à ses yeux.

**-OoO-**

Thomas approfondit leur baiser‚ ayant décider qu'il était temps d'intensifier la nuit. Il laissa ses mains descendre sur le bas des reins de Newt. Newt se colla au corps de Thomas comme si sa vie en dépendait. Écrasant son corps sur celui de son amant. Ils s'aimaient. C'était merveilleux. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps‚ leurs langues jouant l'une avec l'autre. Leurs mains ne descendant pas plus loin que le bas du dos. Newt se détachait parfois des lèvres de son amant pour dévorer son cou‚ laissant de petits suçons partout tel les marques éternelles de leur amour. Entre ses bras Thomas gémissait. Il était entièrement offert à Newt qui en profitait pour le dévorer‚ laisser sa bouche jouer contre le cou de l'être aimer‚ lécher la clavicule‚ descendre en une multitude de baiser sur le torse pour mordiller les tétons.

De longues et chaste préliminaires. Tout deux avaient toujours leurs boxer‚ devenant de plus en plus étroit sous la morsure du désir. Mais ils tenaient à prendre leurs temps. Depuis le début de leur relation tout allait vite‚ cependant ce soir-ci ils avaient besoin de temps‚ de beaucoup de temps. Newt commença à tracer avec applications les formes bien dessinés du corps de son amant. Il ne se pressait pas‚ prenant son temps pour le découvrir en douceur. Thomas bougeait de temps en temps. Il se cambrait et gémissait. Hormis pour faire ça son corps ne répondait plus de rien‚ entièrement abandonné entre les mains de Newt qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer.

Newt cessa ses investigations quelques secondes pour observer le visage abandonné de son amant. De la sueur coulait de son front jusqu'à ses joues. Ses yeux mi-clos brillaient‚ ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent échapper un souffle régulier mais d'une grande rapidité. Newt posa sa main doucement sur le cœur de son amant. Les battements du pouls allaient très vite. Tellement vite que Newt n'arrivaient pas à les compter.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position. Puis Thomas souleva difficilement sa tête pour coller ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Newt laissa ses mains glisser et encadra avec ses coudes le visage aimé. Thomas fit coulisser ses lèvres jusqu'à la joue de Newt‚ ne perdant pas contact avec la peau de son amant. Il monta jusqu'à l'oreille‚ mordilla le lobe‚ descendit le long de la nuque. S'arrêta dans le cou‚ puis reprit son chemin‚ descendant sur le torse. Pendant la manœuvre‚ le corps de Thomas était repassé sur celui de Newt. Thomas reprit sur le corps de Newt là où Newt s'était arrêté sur le sien. Il mordilla les tétons un a un‚ prenant le temps. Entre ses dents son amant gémissait‚ il se Cambrai demandant plus‚ beaucoup plus.

Thomas se décida d'aller plus bas‚ encore plus bas. Il fit glisser le boxer de Newt le long des admirables jambes de ce dernier. Le boxer atterrit quelque part dans la chambre. A vrai dire ni Thomas‚ ni Newt ne s'en souciait. Newt agrippait déjà les cheveux de Thomas‚ le corps palpitant de désir face à ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Thomas prit le membre de son amant dans sa bouche. Il savait les sensations que cela procurait à son amant et c'était l'unique chose qui le poussait à faire ça. Il n'aimait pas la sensations d'infériorité que cette position créait en lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la sensations du membre chaud dans sa bouche. Mais il savait aussi à quel point c'était bon quand quelqu'un vous le faisait. Il commença lentement à bouger la tête. Le prenant parfois en bouche‚ jouant parfois avec grâce à sa langue. Au dessus de lui Newt gémissait et criait de plaisir. Thomas continua‚ continuant à faire plier son amant sous les assauts de sa bouche. Après un court gémissement et un « je viens » murmuré‚ Newt se rendit dans la bouche de son amant. L'orgasme le prit dans toute sa splendeur. Thomas se retira. Il déglutit difficilement eu avala le liquide immonde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines personnes aimaient boire du sperme. Newt était allongé‚ encore perdu dans un autre monde. Thomas remonta sur le corps de Newt et regarda son visage. Les cheveux de son amant était collé par la sueur. Sa tête regardait presque en arrière‚ les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte tentant vainement de réguler son souffle. Un air d'extase peint sur le visage. C'était un ange tombé du ciel‚ un appel à la luxure. Quand Newt redescendit lentement sur terre‚ Thomas l'embrassa. Mais Newt connaissait trop bien son amant. Il savait que Thomas était terriblement gêné et honteux du goût qui restait dans sa bouche.

**-OoO-**

Il quémande l'entrée de la bouche de son amant qui refusait de l'ouvrir. Après quelques secondes de batailles il finit par l'emporter et sa langue rencontra sa vis-à-vis. Les deux s'emmêlèrent entre elles. L'arrière goût de la semence de Newt restait sur la langue de Thomas. Ce n'était agréable pour aucun d'entre eux. Mais Newt continua d'embrasser Thomas‚ car il savait que ce dernier avait besoin de ce baiser. Pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas horrible.

Newt savait que Thomas se dégoûtait lui-même à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une fellation. Mais qu'il le faisait quand même car il l'aimait. Newt savait qu'après ça Thomas n'avait plus aucun respect pour lui. Et c'était a lui‚ Newt‚ de lui montrer que cette acte d'abnégation le rendait encore plus extraordinaire.

« Faut que j'aille me brosser les dents‚ murmura Thomas‚ honteux

- Vas-y... Désolé...

- Pourquoi désolé ?

- Je sais que t'aime pas ça... Je devrais pas accepter... On pourrait faire d'autres choses... Des choses que t'aime... Puis je devrais te prévenir plus tôt...

- Newt‚ c'est moi qu'est choisi de faire ce que j'ai fait. Ce que j'aime c'est te donner du plaisir... Puis toi non plus y a des choses que t'aime pas trop faire... Et pourtant tu les fais... Pour moi. Et je t'avais entendu‚ j'avais le temps de me retirer... Mais je voulais aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis juste désolé de tout gâcher en allant me brosser les dents...

- Chut‚ ne minimise pas ce que tu as fait. »

Thomas sortit de la pièce‚ l'air un peu penaud. Newt le regarda aller se laver les dents‚ il se sentit encore plus coupable en voyant la forme du boxer de son amant. Encore une fois‚ Thomas avait donné et lui reçu.

Thomas revint dans la pièce. Il était sûrement allé au toilettes pour se soulager en plus de se laver les dents. Newt avait retrouvé son boxer et il était allongé dans le lit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup ce soir‚ et aucun des deux n'avaient envie de passer la barre des préliminaires.

Thomas rejoignit Newt sous la couette. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre cherchant désespérément la chaleur de l'autre.

« Tommy ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Newt‚ moi aussi... »

Après un dernier baiser‚ ils s'en dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**OoO**

Un timide rayon de soleil s'infiltrait par la fenêtre éclairant d'une pâle lumière le couple enlacé dans le lit quand "L'Aventurier" d'Indochine résonna dans l'air. Les deux hommes s'éveillèrent en même temps, poussant un grognement dans la même seconde.

« C'est quoi ça‚ grommela Newt

- Mon téléphone‚ parvint à articuler Thomas. »

Il se leva difficilement et chercha d'où provenait la sonnerie. Le portable était posé sur la table de la cuisine. Le temps que Thomas le trouve‚ la musique avait arrêté de retentir. Thomas soupira de contentement et tourna les pieds pour aller se recoucher. C'était sans compter le destinataire qui voulait absolument le joindre.

Thomas soupira et s'empara du téléphone. L'identité de l'interlocuteur le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Allô maman‚ dit-il d'un ton sec

- Bonjour mon chéri. Pourquoi t'as pas répondu avant ?

- Je sais pas moi parce qu'il est 9h12 et qu'a 9h12 je dors en temps normal‚ répondit Thomas après un bref coup d'œil sur le micro-onde.

- Oh ! Désolé ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure... Je ne te dérange pas j'espère...

- Bah nan vu que je dors plus maintenant !

- Aaah... Vraiment désolé... Je t'appellerai pour te demander si tu pouvais être là a midi... Aidan et Teresa viennent manger à la maison...

- Maman ! Teresa et moi c'est fini ! Vois les choses en face !

- Mais mon chéri...

- Nan maman !

- D'accord‚ d'accord... Mais par contre tu rentres ce soir. Ils ne seront plus là. D'ailleurs tu es où ?

- Chez un... un ami de la fac.

- Et ses parents acceptent de t'héberger !?

- Il a son appart...

- Ah... D'accord. Tu me donneras l'adresse j'enverrai Jorge te chercher !

- Nan c'est bon je rentrerais en bus...

- En bus !? Mais t'es fou ! Enfin fait ce que tu veux.. Mais sois à la maison pour dix-huit heures... Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé avec Teresa... »

Thomas ne répondit pas à sa mère et se contenta de raccrocher. Il était en colère‚ l'obstinement de sa mère à le voir avec Teresa‚ son incapacité à le laisser grandir. Thomas bouillonnait.

Heureusement Newt était présent. Il s'était glissé dans son dos‚ les bras autour de sa taille‚ collant leurs joues l'une contre l'autre. C'était une position que tout deux appréciaient. Ils étaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Le cœur de Thomas battait vite sous l'effet de la colère‚ mais son rythme cardiaque se régula rapidement en prenant le même que celui de derrière.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ma mère‚ elle fait tout pour que je me remette avec Teresa... Puis elle veut tout contrôler... Elle m'énerve !

- Calme toi Tommy‚ elle t'aime‚ elle n'arrive juste pas bien a te le montrer...

- T'as sûrement raison... Comme toujours. »

Un rire silencieux secoua les corps enlacés.

« Comment on fait pour aller en bus jusqu'à chez moi de chez toi ?

- C'est dur... Très dur‚ répondit Newt d'un ton pince sans rire.

- Tu prend le deux direction _Gare_ pendant trois arrêt‚ puis tu prend le quatre direction _Zone Commerciale Charles de Gaulle_‚ et tu t'arrêtes cinq arrêt plus tard.

- Merci. »

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés‚ au milieu de la cuisine‚ sans prononcer un mot. C'était un moment de connivence total où chacun comprenait l'autre. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils s'aimaient. Très fort. Qu'ils avaient beau être deux hommes cette amour était tout aussi fort que celui liant les couples hétérosexuels. Qu'ils avaient beau être deux hommes ils formaient un couple à part entière‚ deux personnes qui s'aimaient‚ deux personnes qui connaissait l'autre et se respectaient‚ s'acceptaient tels qu'ils étaient. Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient un couple. Un vrai couple. Et cette prise de conscience était belle.

Le ventre de Thomas brisa le silence qui c'était installé. Il gargouilla bruyamment. Newt sourit et se détacha à regret du corps de son amant pour lui préparer à manger. Ils déjeunèrent en parlant‚ de tout et de rien. Riant aussi‚ beaucoup. Mais ils évitaient soigneusement le sujet de leur couple‚ du fait qu'un jour ils devraient assumer leur relation et que beaucoup ne comprendraient pas. Ils évitaient aussi de parler de Minho‚ car qui dit Minho dit Astrid. Qui dit Astrid dit enfant et dans leur ça qui dit enfant dit utopie.

Mais il n'en parlaient pas‚ parvenant presque à l'oublier. Riant de la vie‚ ils oubliaient les sujets qui fâchent et se concentraient sur ceux qui rendent heureux. Ils étaient heureux.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! En temps et en heure cette semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci a tous de me lire et aussi merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! :D Continuez à m'en laisser car ça fait super plaisirs ! Puis c'est très encourageant aussi ! Bisous :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Meili : **Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhesion ! Puis aussi pour ta gentille review et tes merveilleux compliments ! :3 Voilà la suite elle est un peu plus joyeuse (enfin je crois) mais Astrid n'est pas présente... Mais elle reviendra bientôt ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! Bisous :*

**Montmo : **Moi c'est ta revues qui m'as fait pleurer... Je sais même pas quoi te dire à part que j'espère que tu es heureux et que si un jour tu souhaite vraiment avoir un enfant tu auras la possibilité d'en adopter un ! Merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique compliment. C'est un peu mon rêve d'enfant de devenir écrivain... Et ce que tu me dis me touche vraiment vraiment beaucoup... Les chapitres arrivent normalement le lundi :3 Gros bisous d'une personne que tes reviews encouragent à écrire ! :D

**Zeinab3397 : **Aww merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as dit. Bah elle a ses raisons. Je la trouve plus égoïste qu'énervante... Mais voilà :p En tout cas merci et bisous :*


	5. Chapitre 5

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages (sauf Astrid et autres OC) appartiennent à James Dashner !

**Personnages "détournés" :** Ava Paige - Mère de Thomas et Chuck dans la FF

Aidan Janson - Père de Teresa

Chuck – Frère de Thomas

Randall Spilker – Père de Thomas

Lisa – Femme à tout faire de la famille Paige

_EXCUSEZ-MOI DU RETARD ! J'AI PLEIN DE TRAVAIL EN CE MOMENT ET DONC PAS BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS POUR ÉCRIRE... DÉSOLÉ ! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLER AIMER CE CHAPITRE !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 5 :<strong>

« Tu vas pas te perdre ? Ça ira ? »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel face à la mine faussement inquiète de son amant. Il détestait quand Newt faisait du sarcasme, et encore plus quand c'était pour se moquer de lui. Ils étaient à l'arrêt de bus, et Newt avait accepté d'attendre au côté de son amant. Il profitait quand même du temps d'attente pour rire gentiment de lui.

Le bus arriva à l'arrêt et Thomas se dépêcha de faire claquer une bise sur la joue de son petit ami avant de partir. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur lorsque le bus s'éloigna et qu'il repensa au week-end passé au côté de celui qu'il aimait. Ce week-end plein de rebondissement, mais aussi plein d'amour. Il se sentait merveilleusement heureux.

Il se sentait aussi coupable. Coupable de ne pas montrer la moindre marque d'affection à Newt en publique. Coupable d'être incapable d'assumer son homosexualité. Il savait que le blond avait aussi quelque problème du point de vue de son orientation sexuel, mais plus le temps passait, plus Thomas trouvait l'idée du comming-out insurmontable. De plus, il n'osait pas en parler à Newt, par peur de la réaction de ce dernier.

Thomas soupira, se disant que leur relation était bien compliqué. Mais un léger rappel de la situation de Minho lui fit prendre conscience qu'il se créait des problèmes. N'empêchant pas ces problèmes d'être tout de mêmes réels et freinants pour le futur.

Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt précédant celui de Thomas. Dès qu'il redémarra Thomas pressa le bouton et se leva, pour être sûr de sortir à temps. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire la vieille femme, seul occupante du bus avec lui.

Thomas descendit du bus, et commença à sentir une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Sa mère était connu pour ses crises de nerf. Elle était resté très calme au téléphone, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Puis il se rappela des paroles de Newt. Il était vrai qu'il se faisait un peu vieux pour être aussi dépendant et attaché à sa mère. Il soupira un grand coup et rejoignit le portails de sa maison qui se dressait à quelques mètres de là.

Le portail était fermé, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir sonner. L'idée d'entrer sans se faire remarquer qui avait germé dans son esprit s'effaça d'un coup. Thomas pressa le bouton de la sonnette. La voix clair et sévère de sa mère lui répondit.

« Qui est-là ?

- Thomas m'man...

- Maman. »

Après la correction de l'élocution de Thomas, un léger déclic se fit entendre et le portail s'ouvrit en grand sur l'allée de gravier entouré d'élégants pots de fleurs disposés avec harmonie. Les pots de fleurs séparaient l'allée de gravillons crème, de l'immense pelouse faisant le tour de la maison. A travers les vitres de la véranda Thomas pouvait apercevoir la petite cabane où était entreposé les produits d'entretiens et les structures gonflables de l'immense piscine. Thomas ne pouvait pas voir les balançoires oscillant au grès du vents à côté de l'imposant trampoline qu'il avait transporté maintes fois avec l'aide de Jorge lorsqu'il était enfant pour le mettre au bord de la piscine. Mais il se les imaginait sans peine, connaissant la maison et son jardin par cœur.

**OoO**

Ça avait été son unique lieu de jeu lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère ne l'amenant jamais au parc. Il se rappela aussi de la cabane, construite entre les branches du chêne centenaire. C'était son père qui l'avait construit avec lui, cette cabane avait été un des motifs de la séparation de ses parents. En effet, sa mère jugeait la cabane trop dangereuse et avait interdit à Chuck et Thomas de se rendre dedans.

Tout avait basculé. La relation entre les parents de Thomas étaient déjà très tendu et les réactions extrêmement protectrices d'Ava, avait contribué à rendre les disputes encore plus violentes. L'interdiction, les cris de leurs parents et donc l'envie de se faire remarquer avait poussé les deux enfants de 6 et 9 ans qu'étaient Chuck et Thomas à aller dans la cabane par tout les moyens. Et comme toute fratrie, une dispute avait un jour éclaté entre les deux frères.

C'était une nuit d'été et ils avaient décidé de dormir dans la cabane, idée plutôt sympathique jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute pour la couette n'éclate. Chuck et Thomas s'étaient disputés la couette, sortant sur la plate-forme de la cabane, Chuck finit par lâcher la couette et tomba en arrière sur le sol. Thomas courut avertir leurs parents. La blessure n'était pas grave, mais la relation très tendu entre les parents vira au cauchemars. Ava tenait Randall, le père de Thomas, comme responsable de l'accident, ainsi que comme un homme incapable de s'occuper correctement de ses enfants. Quand à lui, Randall, tenait Ava pour responsable, car c'était son interdiction qui avait poussé Thomas et Chuck à aller se cacher dans la cabane.

Ils avaient fini par se séparer. Thomas et Chuck passait la moitié des vacances chez leur père et sinon ils habitaient avec leur mère. C'était l'arrangement le plus simple qu'ils aient trouvé. En effet, lors de leur séparation Randall avait accepté un poste aux États-Unis qu'il refusait depuis plusieurs années pour le bien être de sa famille.

**OoO**

Thomas revint au moment présent, il nota que la voiture était rentré dans le garage, se qui signifiait que sa mère n'était pas sortie de la journée. Les dalles parfaitement lavé de la terrasse donnant accès à la maison brillait sous les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Leur couleur blanche lumineuse s'accordant avec celle des gravillons. L'imposante porte de bois oriental noir était ouverte sur une femme en tailleur stricte et aux épais cheveux bruns retenu en un chignon impeccable. Elle se tenait parfaitement droite, malgré ses talons hauts. Elle regardait Thomas fixement, attendant son arrivée dans la maison.

Thomas rejoignit sa mère, craignant l'explosion de colère que son visage lisse et vide d'émotion laissait présumer. D'un signe de tête elle l'enjoignit à rejoindre le salon, mitoyen au hall. Thomas se déchaussa et posa son sac sur le sol, près d'un guéridon. Il rejoignit sa mère dans le salon. Comme à son habitude celle-ci était assise parfaitement droite dans les confortables sofa de la pièce de vie commune. Elle le regarda fixement et ne prit la parole que lorsqu'il fut assis à son tour.

« Thomas, le dos droit !

- Bonjour maman, content de te voir... répondit narquoisement Thomas

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je te signale que tu as disparut vendredi et que tu ne réapparais qu'aujourd'hui. Tout ça sans prévenir personne !

- Je l'ai dit à Jorge et je t'avais prévenu que je passais le week-end chez un ami il y a une semaine !

- Je n'appelle pas ça prévenir, Jorge t'as amené au centre commercial et m'a juste dit qu'il t'y avait laissé. Quand à ta demande de permission, je ne l'ai pas validé je crois !

- Validé !? Maman, j'ai vingt ans ! J'ai plus besoin de ta permission, hurla Thomas en insistant sur le mot permission, pour aller passer un week-end chez un ami !

- Tout d'abord, tu as peut-être vingt ans, mais tu dépend de moi financièrement et du point de vue du logement, j'aimerais donc que tu réfléchisse au ton que tu emploi pour m'adresser la parole. Deuxièmement, tu restes mon fils et je me sens en droit de veiller à ta sécurité et à ta réussite scolaire. Hors les week-ends de fête chez des amis sont fortement déconseillés ! Donc, tu vas me dire chez qui tu es allé et me promettre de jamais recommencer !

- J'étais chez Newt, expliqua Thomas en respirant à grand coup pour se calmer, et on a pas fait la fête, on a juste passé un week-end entre pote avec Minho et Astrid.

- Astrid ? Qui est-ce ? La fille qui a remplacé cette perle qu'est Teresa ? »

Thomas comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en évoquant Astrid, il allait à présent devoir expliquer à sa mère l'histoire de Minho et Astrid. Or, il savait que sa mère tenait les personnes ayant eu des enfants avant la fin de leurs études en très basse estime. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir, il avait déjà bien enrobé la vérité. La solution lui apparut, il allait tout simplement continuer à ne dire qu'une infime part de la vérité.

« Non, elle n'a pas remplacé Teresa, aucune fille n'a remplacé Teresa ! Elle est venue avec Minho !

- Bien. Si aucune fille n'a remplacé Teresa, ça veut dire que tu ne t'ai pas détaché d'elle pour de vrai. Elle avait l'air vraiment attristé par votre rupture, rappelle-la, dit lui que tu l'aimes, elle te pardonnera tout.

- Maman, il y a un problème dans ton plan génial... Je n'aime pas Teresa, alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de me pomper l'air avec ça, où sinon je demande à un de mes potes de faire de la collocation avec lui ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Thomas se leva et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée pour la claquer derrière lui et s'affala sur le lit. Lisa, leur femme à tout faire, avait monté son sac dans sa chambre. Thomas ricana en voyant ça. Depuis qu'il était à la fac, il ne traînait qu'avec des personnes plus pauvres que lui, et il se rendait compte de l'abondance de personnes travaillant dans la maison pour sa petite personne. Il se rendait compte de l'opulence dans lequel il vivait et d'à quel point il était gâté.

Son immense chambre lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle était peinte en gris clair, avec des touches de vert dessus. Un bureau de bois brute était appuyé contre un mur, à côté de lui une immense bibliothèque frôlait le plafond. Elle contenant énormément de livre, à la couverture épaisse et aux pages de très bonne qualité. Un écran d'ordinateur haute définition était posé sur le bureau, une pile de livre de cours à ses côtés. Le lit _King Size_ occupait le centre de la pièce, et une petite porte face à lui, sur la droite, donnait accès à l'immense dressing regorgeant de vêtements de marques. L'écran plasma était repoussé contre le mur, mais un bras permettait de le placer face au lit. Une petite commode faisait face au lit, à sa surface était alignés plusieurs consoles de jeu, et les tiroirs étaient plein de jeux.

En dessous de la fenêtre, de l'autre côté du bureau une porte fenêtre donnait accès au balcon terrasse longeant la totalité de sa chambre. La lumière rentrait à flot dans la chambre, éclairants l'immense aquarium à côté de sa porte. Cette chambre était sûrement le rêve de plusieurs personnes, mais Thomas ne s'y sentait pas bien. Elle était trop grande, trop froide, trop impersonnel. Aucune photo, aucun poster, aucune décoration ne venait apporter de la personnalité à la pièce. Allongé dans son énorme lit Thomas en vint à penser à la chambre de Newt.

Beaucoup plus petite que la sienne, le lit double de la taille la plus petite trouvable sur le marché prenant presque toute la place. Les photos décorant les murs, les poster accrochés au porte de la petite armoire. Quelques bouquins de poches et un bloc de papier avec son crayon posé dessus bagarraient contre la lampe pour tenir sur la minuscule table de nuit. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un bureau, Newt travaillait dans la cuisine. Les murs étaient peint de couleurs chaudes s'accordant avec celle de la couette. Quand au reste de l'appartement, il était lui aussi à l'image de son propriétaire, petit, lumineux et chaleureux. L'appartement de Newt devait faire la taille de la chambre de Thomas additionné avec le dressing. Et pourtant, Thomas préférait milles fois mieux cette endroit remplit de vie à sa chambre et à sa maison qui n'étaient pas vraiment la sienne.

Il pensa à Minho ensuite, à ses déboires avec l'argent, à la vie difficile qu'il menait. Mais il était libre. Lui, Thomas, était enfermé dans une magnifique cage dorée, il n'avait rien qui le rendait vraiment heureux à cette endroit là. Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté de prêter de l'argent à Newt ou à Minho, mais il savait qu'une telle initiative serait très mal prise des deux côtés. Et Thomas comprenait. Il comprenait qu'aucun des deux ne veuillent de sa pitié. Il avait passé un week-end complet chez Newt, parce que ce dernier, voyant son mal-être l'avait invité à venir. Puis il n'avait pas évoqué le fait que l'ambiance chez lui était mauvaise pour venir, non, il lui avait juste dit qu'il lui manquait et qu'il voulait absolument le voir.

Thomas se dégoûtait de ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis. Il savait qu'obtenir de l'argent ne serait pas chose complexe. Sa mère lui accordait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne devait juste pas préciser l'usage exact qu'il ferait de cet argent. Sa mère ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il était ami avec des personnes ne roulant pas sur l'or. Bien sûr, elle avait un cœur énorme. Elle donnait souvent de l'argent aux associations d'aides, pour la recherche, pour aider les enfants, les malades, les plus pauvres. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi son fils quitterait le cercle si prisé que formait les privilégiés de la ville pour traîner avec des gens de plus basse extraction.

Deux coups se dirent entendre contre la porte. Thomas soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il n'avait pas envie de voir sa mère, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la petite femme rondouillettes aux chignon lâche et blond et aux beaux yeux bleu perçant qu'était Lisa. Cette dernière s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et ouvrit timidement la bouche pour parler.

« Monsieur Thomas, vo... votre mère m'a demandé de vous dire que le repas est servit à... à dix-neuf heure trente, balbutia-t-elle, vou... voulez-vous que je range votre sac ?

- Merci Lisa d'avoir transmis le message, je descendrait voir ma mère pour lui annoncer que je serais-là au repas dans une dizaine de minutes, je vais vider mon sac seul, ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup à faire.

- Merci monsieur Thomas ! »

La petite femme tourna les talons un sourire éclairant sont visage aux joues rondes. Thomas se remémora comme il était avant et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Il avait bien avancé depuis.

**OoO**

Voilà deux ans qu'il avait rencontré Newt et Minho. Au début ils ne s'étaient pas entendus. Minho et lui étaient dans la même fac de sport. Thomas était arrogant et brillant. Minho l'était aussi, mais d'une manière différente. Thomas sortait d'un lycée privé offrant d'excellentes performances, Minho sortait du lycée publique offrants les mêmes performances. Thomas venait d'un milieu très aisé, il avait une vie libre de toutes contraintes hormis celles posés par sa mère. Minho venait d'un milieu ouvrier, il avait un enfant, bien que Thomas ne le sache pas à l'époque, et travaillait dur pour vivre. Ils se battaient tout deux pour la première place du classement. Ils se battaient tout deux pour être le plus populaire.

Thomas gagna au niveau du classement, il devança Minho de quelques dixièmes de points. Mais Minho était sans conteste le plus populaire. Toutes les filles l'admiraient, bien que Thomas n'ai pas eu à souffrir du manque d'intérêt des filles. Minho s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, tout le temps. Thomas attirait les personnes autour de lui. L'attrait de l'argent aidant. Mais tous finissaient par se lasser. Ils finissaient par se lasser de l'exhibition de richesses, de la suffisance de leur camarade, et de sa capacité à sembler parfait à tout point de vue. Il ne fumait jamais, ne buvait jamais, ne faisait jamais la fête, il avait des notes excellentes et surtout, il était extrêmement beau.

Chez lui, Thomas se comportait comme un enfant, les domestiques de la maison étaient ses esclaves, à la moindre petite faute de leur part, Thomas faisait une crise et leurs ordonnaient de recommencer. A chaque disputes avec sa mère, cette dernière lui envoyait quelqu'un pour se réconcilier avec lui. La pauvre personne chargé de cette missive devait faire face à la colère frisant le ridicule de Thomas. Cette éducation lui donnant l'impression que tout lui été dû joua des tours à Thomas. Les gens s'éloignaient de plus en plus de lui, hormis le cercle très prisé qui avait les même comportements que lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait à l'époque, dans cette confrontation omniprésente avec Minho. Il avait des notes excellentes, une petite amie très belle, des amis très riche et très sympathiques. Il vivait dans l'opulence et ne connaissait même pas l'existence du mot « épargner ». L'argent, la réussite tombaient du ciel. Tout était merveilleux.

Puis un des profs décida, à la fin du premier trimestre, de confier à ses élèves un travail de groupe. Pour éviter un trop gros déséquilibre dans le travail, les groupes de deux furent constituer selon le classement. Le premier se retrouva avec le deuxième. Thomas se retrouva avec Minho. Hors ce travail était essentiel pour le reste de l'année. S'ils n'étaient pas dans les trois premiers, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leurs place de premier et deuxième. Une trêve fut donc conclu.

Les débuts furent difficiles, Thomas et Minho se rencontraient dans des endroits neutres tel la bibliothèque universitaire, ou encore le restaurent universitaire. Ils ne se comprenaient pas, ne cherchaient pas à se comprendre. Le temps passait et leur travail stagnait. Un jour, Thomas proposa à Minho de venir travailler chez lui le soir, ils avanceraient plus vite que dans un endroit où le silence était règle, ou que dans un autre où le bazar régnait à temps complet. Minho hésita, il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais qu'il pourrait essayer de se débrouiller. Thomas s'énerva, il faisait plein d'efforts et son vis-à-vis n'en faisait aucun. C'est à ce moment là que Minho pour se justifier n'eut que la vérité à dire.

Il lui raconta l'histoire dans les grandes lignes. Son aventure d'assez courte durée avec Sonya, la naissance de l'enfant, le fait qu'il était père, et que ce soir-là, c'était à lui de garder l'enfant. Cette mise au point permis de jeter les bases de la compréhension entre eux. Après maintes réflexions Minho proposa tout simplement à Thomas de venir travailler chez lui. Astrid dormait dans sa chambre et de simple conversations ne pourraient pas la déranger. Minho fit tout de même promettre à Thomas de ne pas se mettre en colère.

Contrairement à toutes attentes, les choses se passèrent bien. Quand Thomas arriva, Astrid était déjà couchée. Minho et lui se mirent au travail. Le sujet portant sur l'athlétisme les amena bien vite à parler de leurs propres expériences. C'est comme ça qu'ils se découvrirent une passion commune. Ce n'était pas encore de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, mais ça commençait déjà à devenir quelque chose d'approchant. Ils finirent leur dossier, travaillant un ou deux soirs par semaines chez Minho. La semaine après avoir rendu le dossier leur parut bizarre, la compétition entre eux avait repris, mais ce n'était pas comme avant, chaque « victoires » n'avaient pas le même goût qu'avant.

Puis le professeur leur rendit le travail peu de temps après la fin du second trimestre. Minho et Thomas n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord sur qui aurait le dossier en premier, décidèrent d'attendre le soir, et d'aller l'ouvrir tous les deux en même temps chez Minho, rappel du temps passé dessus.

Thomas ne se rendait pas compte des forts changements qui s'étaient opéré en lui. Par contre Minho en avait conscience et ça le faisait sourire. C'était une semaine où Astrid était chez Sonya, les deux garçon purent donc hurler de joie devant la note que leur prof leur avait mis. Il était à présent certain que l'un deux sortirait major de cet première année. C'est au milieu de leur explosion de joie que des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Minho alla ouvrir, surprit que quelqu'un passe à cette heure là. Son meilleur ami se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Newt rencontra Thomas. Thomas rencontra Newt. Et les deux garçon furent certain que jamais ils n'arriveraient à se supporter.

Minho avait dépeint Thomas un certain nombre de fois à Newt, et la haine, qui n'en était plus, de son meilleur ami, l'avait amené à détester le garçon avant même de le connaître. Pour Thomas, Newt était l'archétype même de la personne à ne pas fréquenter. Assez petit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le regard franc, un sarouel posé sur les hanches, des yeux un petit peu trop brillants de malice, et des cheveux blond de blé parsemé de mèches écarlates un peu trop longs pour un garçon. Le t-shirt qu'il portait sous sa veste en jean surchargé par les badges n'avait pas vraiment de forme, et des _Dc. Marteens_ noirs brillaient à ses pieds. Sa sacoche en tissus recyclé, comme le reste de ses habits n'avait pas vraiment de couleurs.

Thomas avait rapidement quitté la soirée, il était très doué dans le jeu des sous-entendus et des intrigues qui avait lieu lors des soirées auquel il était invité, mais il était absolument désarmé devant la franchise de Newt. Minho était sûrement le plus doué des trois : sarcastiques, franc mais sachant jouer avec les sous-entendu, rieur et de bonne compagnie. Mais la formidable amitié qui liait Newt et Minho mettait Thomas très mal à l'aise. Il quitta donc rapidement l'appartement de son camarade de classe, une drôle d'impression dans le ventre.

Sa rencontre avec Newt changea sa vision du monde. Il le haïssait, ça il en était sûr, mais il en était aussi mortellement jaloux, jaloux de ce jeune homme semblant si libre et heureux. De ce jeune homme avec un ami chez qui il pouvait passer et rester sans prévenir. Si Thomas voulait aller voir Teresa, il devait la prévenir quelques heures à l'avance, s'il était vraiment pressé. Il en était de même s'il voulait rendre visite à Gally et à sa sœur jumelle Brenda, ses meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Puis cette complicité entre Newt et Minho Thomas doutait d'un jour partager ça avec qui que ce soit.

C'est donc avec le goût amer de la solitude et l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose que Thomas rentra chez lui se soir-là.

Puis il se rapprocha de Minho, tout d'abord parce que leur professeur leur redonna un travail collectif, ils devaient choisir leur partenaire, mais cette fois Thomas et Minho n'hésitèrent pas, il connaissait à présent les valeurs de l'autre face au travail. Ce deuxième travail en binôme leur permis de nouer une solide amitié. Thomas s'éloignait de plus en plus de Gally, Brenda et Teresa, se concentrant sur son travail avec Minho. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il préférait passer du temps avec ce dernier qu'avec ses amis et sa copine.

Minho et lui étaient fait pour s'entendre, ils avaient le même sens de l'humour et les mêmes intérêts, pour le sport, pour les filles. Bien que Thomas ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à parler des filles. Il en parlait, était intéressé par elles, mais au fond de lui elles le laissaient indifférent. Quand Thomas passait du temps avec Minho, ce dernier ne voyait pas Newt. Il se rendait compte que ses deux amis n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre et il ne voulait pas créer de tensions inutiles. Minho ne voyait non-plus jamais Thomas avec Astrid. Il savait que le jeune homme était toujours profondément choqué de savoir qu'il était père.

Et pendant tout ce temps là Thomas devenait de plus en plus agréable pour son entourage domestique. Il ne changeait pas par rapport à sa famille, bien que sa mère lui reprochait souvent le fait qu'il s'éloigne de ses amis d'enfance.

**OoO**

Thomas pensait à tout ça pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires. C'était extrêmement marrant à présent de voir à quel point les personnes le craignait toujours, alors qu'il avait vraiment changer. Enfin c'était marrant d'une manière assez triste. Thomas aurait beaucoup aimé se rapprocher des domestiques et en faire ses amis. Il se rendait compte qu'ils faisaient partis de sa famille au même titre que sa mère ou son frère.

Un paquet de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant tombèrent par terre quand Thomas sortit un t-shirt de son sac. Seul dans sa chambre, il explosa de rire. Il s'imaginait sans peine de la tête qu'aurait fait Lisa en découvrant ça. Elle en aurait été tellement choqué. Tellement, que la mère de Thomas aurait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il fallait peu de temps à Ava pour découvrir ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Hors elle était persuadé qu'une personne ne pouvait avoir une relation sexuelle avant le mariage. Thomas imagina donc sans peine la tête de sa mère si elle avait su ça. C'était quelque chose d'assez réjouissant. Réjouissant car sa mère choquée avait toujours des têtes très comiques, et réjouissant aussi car il était passé entre les mails du filet. Car il se libérait et se rebellait.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil l'informa que les dix minutes était presque écoulé et que sa mère n'allait pas tarder à hurler sur tout le monde pour savoir si le message était bien remonté jusqu'à son fils. Or, Thomas ne voulait pas que ça retombe sur Lisa, il se dépêcha donc de ranger ses affaires et de mettre au sale ce qui devait être laver. L'odeur du boxer porté la nuit précédente retint son geste. Il vérifia rapidement l'odeur des différents vêtements et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec un boxer sentant le sexe. Sa mère, ou un des domestiques le remarquerait sûrement, et ça entraînerait une multitude de problèmes.

Il mit ses affaires sales dans la corbeille et resta planté quelques secondes, boxer à la main, au milieu du dressing. Puis il décida d'aller le laver lui même, dans la salle de bain en passant du savon dessus. Chacun avait sa salle de bain, ce qui simplifiait grandement l'affaire. Thomas fit couler de l'eau dans la vasque et rajouta du savon dans l'eau. Il abandonna là son boxer, espérant qu'aucun domestique n'aurait la formidable idée d'entrer dans la pièce d'eau.

Puis il vérifia rapidement l'état de sa chambre et de son dressing. La boite de préservatifs et le lubrifiant était toujours au sol. Il les ramassa et alla les cacher au fond de son tiroir à ceintures. Puis il dévala les escaliers au risque de se rompre le cou.

« Thomas ? L'apostropha sa mère.

- Oui, c'est moi... C'est pour te dire que je serais bien là pour le repas à dix-neuf heure trente !

- Tu aurais pu le dire à Lisa, elle aurait transmis le message. Si tu n'as rien à faire, va donc aider ton frère, il n'arrive pas à faire un de ses exercices d'allemands... »

Thomas soupira et monta vers la chambre de son frère. Il avait toujours eu des résultats excellent dans toute les matières, son frère aussi, à l'exception de l'allemand, à cause d'une ex-femme de son père, allemande et très désagréable, et du sport. Mais son bloc littéraire était un peu plus solide que ne l'était celui de son frère et il obtenait à peu près les mêmes notes que lui en , matières scientifiques. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Ava d'en attendre beaucoup de lui. Et Thomas, athlète et ayant passé quelques temps en Allemagne, avec son père et son ex parlait très bien allemand et excellait en sport. Il était donc la personne tout indiquée pour aider de son frère.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Continuez à en laisser, c'est tellement encouragent, tellement agréable à lire *-*. Je tenais à préciser que je n'ai rien contre l'Allemagne et les allemands, l'Allemagne est l'un de mes pays préféré et une de mes meilleures amies et allemande ! Enfin bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plu, merci à tous pour vos review, vos favoritations (nouveau mots je sais ^^) et vos followages (aussi un nouveau mots :3). Bisous :* je vous aime fort ! :D -Éclat d'étoile <em>

**RaR aux anonymes :  
><span>**

**Montmo : **Bonjour mon cher Montmo, merci pour ta review qui m'as fait très plaisir. Écrire des lemons en sachant que tu me lis me met toujours dans un état de stress absolu et avoir ton avis là dessus me fait très plaisir. J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire et de mettre cette partie, mais je ne veux pas donner l'impression que j'oublie qu'ils ont beaucoup de mal avec leur homosexualité... Je prend en note tout ce que tu m'as dit pour augmenter la crédibilité de mes futurs lemon (je sais pas trop quand j'en écrirait un autre... Mais bon XD), c'est vraiment adorable de ta part de me laisser ton avis là dessus, car tu parles de choses assez personnels pour m'aider et je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Ce n'est "que ton point de vue", mais c'est quand même l'un des plus important, surtout sur le sujet à mes yeux. Donc merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review, à la fois constructive et adorable ! Bisous :*

**Guest (il est possible que tu es oublié ton pseudo :3) :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review (je me permet de te tutoyer, car pour moi, sur FanFiction nous sommes tous égaux, et le vouvoiement crée une distance que je trouve dommage... Tu peux donc me tutoyer sans problèmes :D (si tu veux que je te vouvoie, dit le moi)). Revenons à ta review... Elle est tout simplement super adorable ! *-* Merci pour les remarques que tu fais sur ma manière d'appréhender le couple. L'homosexualité est l'un des sujets les plus importants en ce moment, et il me semble important de montrer que c'est normal, mais que cette normalité perd souvent de sons sens à cause de la réactions de certaines personnes. Baaah je comprend, les bonbons c'est la vie *w*, mais dans une fiction le fluff ne doit pas prendre toute la place, sinon il se passe la même chose que lorsqu'on mange trop de bonbons, on est dégoûtés. Puis la vie est belle, mais pas tout les jours x)  
>Je ne voulais pas que Sonya passe par la méchante maman, je veux aboutir à des personnages complexes, comme le son la plus part des personnes. Personne n'est "méchant" ou "gentil" dans la vraie vie, alors pourquoi ce serait comme ça dans une fiction ? :3 En tout cas merci pour tout ce que tu as dit sur mes personnages et ma fiction, merci pour ta magnifique review (ne t'excuse pas de la taille, tout était super agréable à lire et j'aime lire es reviews pareils ^^)<br>Un chapitre arrive tout les lundis en temps normal, mais le temps joue contre moi en ce moment x) Enfin, la voilà :P. Merci à toi surtout d'avoir lu et laissé une review ! :D Bisous :*


	6. Chapitre 6

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages (sauf Astrid et autres OC) appartiennent à James Dashner !

**Personnages "détournés" :** Ava Paige - Mère de Thomas et Chuck dans la FF

Aidan Janson - Père de Teresa

Chuck – Frère de Thomas

Randall Spilker – Père de Thomas

Lisa – Femme à tout faire de la famille Paige

_Désolé du retard, mais ma vie n'est pas des plus simple en ce moment donc je suis un peu toujours à la bourre pour poster :/..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 6 :<strong>

Thomas se retenait à grande peine de frapper son frère. Ça ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et ce dernier le faisait déjà sortir de ses gonds. Il attendait l'appel de Minho ou de Newt avec impatience, tout en étant stressé pour son ami. Son petit frère faisant tout pour l'énerver ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

« Chuck, deux propositions, tu bosses et tu fermes la gueule sur tout sujet n'ayant pas trait avec l'allemand, ou sinon je te frappe et je me casse !

- Maman, hurla Chuck, Thomas dit des gros mots et menace de me frapper ! »

Leur mère n'entendit pas les cris de son benjamin, mais elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer avec violence, ainsi que les pas lourds de Thomas redescendant dans sa chambre. Elle hésita à monter pour avoir une discussion avec son aîné, mais leur relation devenant de plus en plus conflictuelles elle préférait attendre qu'il se calme.

Thomas, enfermé dans sa chambre, s'affala sur son lit, son frère n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler de Teresa et il avait cru devenir fou. Il abattit sa main sur un bouton de son réveil, des leds se déclenchèrent et l'heure s'afficha en lettre rouge sur le plafond. Thomas soupira longuement, il était vingt-cinq et ni Minho, ni Newt n'avait appelé. Il regarda rapidement ses messages, son petit-ami n'avait pas répondu au SMS l'informant qu'il était arrivé chez lui et Minho n'avait rien répondu non plus. Voilà bientôt une heure et demi que son rendez-vous avez commencé. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il haïssait quand ses amis ne répondait pas. Il envoya un autre SMS à Newt pour lui dire qu'il allait manger et qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre tant qu'il serait à table, puis il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa mère et son frère dans la salle à manger.

Le début du repas se déroula dans un silence complet et pesant. Thomas n'avait aucune envie de parler et les deux autres craignaient ses éclats de colère. Puis sa mère prit une grande respiration avant d'engager la conversation.

« C'était bien ce week-end avec tes amis ?

- Oui, merci.

- Bien... Il pourraient venir manger à la maison un jour. Je me ferais un plaisir de les rencontrer.

- Je... Je verrais avec eux, répondit Thomas en se demandant dans quoi il était en train de plonger.

- Je me ferrais un plaisir de rencontrer Astrid...

- Pourquoi Astrid en particulier ?

- C'est une fille, je veux étudier son potentielle... Même s'il n'y a rien entre vous...

- Maman ! Même si c'était possible qu'on soit ensemble, elle ne pourrait de toutes manières pas venir !

- Pourquoi !?

- Parce qu'elle n'habite pas ici...

- Ah elle était en visite ?

- Ouai...

- Oh, c'est dommage... Mais tes deux autres amis pourraient venir ?

- Je... Il... faudrait que je leur en parle...

- Moi je veux aussi les rencontrer ! Intervint Chuck »

Thomas se sentait de plus en plus mal. La rencontre entre elle, Newt et Minho tournerait sûrement très vite à la catastrophe, tandis que celle entre Chuck et les deux même personnes seraient extrêmement bizarre. Jusque là, Chuck vouait un culte aux amis de Thomas, et ce dernier n'arrivait même pas a imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il rencontrait ses amis de la fac. Le repas pourtant bon n'avait plus aucune saveur il savait que lorsque sa mère avait une idée en tête, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire et il allait devoir déployer des trésor de persuasion et d'imagination pour empêcher sa mère d'inviter ses amis.

Le silence régnait de nouveau en maître autour de la table. En temps normal, Chuck était incapable de se taire plus de trente secondes, mais les altercations éclatant à chaque repas ou presque, avait calmé ses ardeurs. Thomas voyait bien que son petit frère se retenait de raconter plein de choses. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de les entendre, mais Chuck avait besoin de parler pour exister un Chuck muet c'était un peu comme un Chuck fantôme, c'était triste.

« Alors Chuck, t'as fait quoi de beau ce week-end ?

- Alors, vendredi soir après que tu sois partit je suis allé au club de basket, l'entraîneur s'appelle Ben, il est très gentil et il a dit que même si je n'était pas très doué pour le moment... »

Ben...Thomas failli lui demander à quoi ledit Ben ressemblait. Il connaissait un Ben qui était à la fac avec lui et savait qu'il entraînait dans un club de basket. Mais Ben était un pote de Minho et Newt, qui le détestait cordialement, allez savoir pourquoi, lui et Thomas s'étaient bien entendu à un moment donné, mais un jour Ben avait cessé de lui parler, à part pour lui cracher des méchancetés au visage. De toutes façon ça ne pouvait pas être ce Ben là, Ava ne confierait jamais son _Chuckinou adoré_ à un mec ayant plus ou moins le même look que Newt. Thomas finit par se rendre compte que son frère avait continué de parler et qu'il n'avait rien entendu de la suite.

« Voilà, l'entraînement était vraiment génial ! Et maman a dit qu'elle viendrait avec moi au prochain entraînement pour m'inscrire... »

C'était peut-être ce Ben là tout compte fait. Thomas se demanda tout de même pourquoi leur mère n'avait pas accompagné Chuck au basket. Il se concentra sur les paroles de son frère essayant de trouver une réponse à sa question.

« Puis après que je sois rentré, maman est rentrée de sa réunion, on a mangé et je suis allé me coucher tôt parce que j'étais fatigué. Samedi j'ai travaillé, Gally a appelé à la maison pour savoir si tu voulais venir jouer au basket chez lui, et je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là. Puis y a aussi Teresa qui a appelé toute la journée pour savoir ce que tu faisais... »

Sa mère était à une réunion, comme souvent... C'était bizarre par contre que Gally l'appelle comme ça, pour aller jouer au basket. En temps normal il lui demandait quelques jours à l'avance. Pour Teresa, le fait qu'elle ai appelé et que son frère ai décroché l'énervait beaucoup. Elle avait aussi plusieurs fois tenter de l'appeler sur son portable, mais il n'avait pas décroché, pensant que si il ne répondait pas elle l'oublierait et passerait à autre chose. Il décida d'arrêter d'écouter son frère, car il sentait venir un long monologue sur Teresa et ce sujet avait la fâcheuse tendance de le mettre en colère. Il continua donc de manger, faisant semblant d'écouter. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû quand il vit le regard de sa mère et de son frère fixé sur lui, en attente d'une réponse. Il les regarda d'un regard vide en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre.

« Thomas, ton frère t'as posé une question.

- Je... Chuck, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Ça quoi ? Thomas essaya de deviner de quoi il pourrait parler, il comprit que Teresa devait être restée le centre de la conversation.

« Parce que ça ne marchait plus entre nous !

- Mais... Ça ne pouvait que marcher, elle est extrêmement triste, lui fit remarquer sa mère.

- Maman, Chuck, ça fait deux mois qu'on est plus ensembles... Il serait grand temps qu'elle passe à autre chose ! Et ce n'est pas parce que ça marche d'un côté que ça marche des deux !

- Deux mois !?

- Oui maman... »

Chuck avait perdu la parole et regardait son frère la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson dans son bocal, quand à Ava, elle le regardait comme si elle venait de découvrir à quoi il ressemblait.

« Deux mois et tu n'as rien dit ?

- Pourquoi je vous l'aurait dit ? Pour avoir les mêmes réactions de votre part deux mois en avance et ne pas avoir cinq minutes de pauses ? J'avais plein de boulot à ce moment là et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus être avec elle. Elle pensait que c'était à cause de mon travail, et elle m'a donc laissé seul pendant un petit peu de temps, mais la période des gros dossiers étant révolue, et elle attendait qu'on se remette ensemble... J'ai toujours été clair avec elle, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle s'est fait, et se fait toujours de faux espoirs !

- Thomas, monte immédiatement dans ta chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Deux mois que tu la fait souffrir ! Deux mois que tu me cache des choses !

- Deux mois que je LA fait souffrir ? On est sortit ensemble un petit bout de temps, mais JAMAIS je n'ai pensé une seule seconde que l'on finirait marié ensemble ! La vie c'est pas un compte de fée putain ! Regarde toi et papa, ça n'a jamais vraiment marché, et vous vous êtes accrochés, c'était génial, vous nous avez pourri, et vous vous êtes pourris, la vie pendant des années ! Moi je veux la vivre ma vie, et pas accroché au bras de Teresa ! Et si je te les ai caché ces choses, demande toi pourquoi ! Demande toi pourquoi il n'y a jamais de dialogue entre toi et moi ! Pourquoi on ne se comprend pas ! Moi je peux te dire pourquoi ! Je peux te dire que c'est à cause de ton incapacité à comprendre les émotions humaines ! Tu n'as jamais été motivé par l'amour ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Seul l'ambition compte à tes yeux. As-tu seulement un jour aimé papa ? As-tu seulement un jour préféré que Chuck et moi soyons entourés d'amis plutôt que nous ayons de bonnes notes ? Non, tu veux juste qu'on devienne de petits savants, à ton effigie. Tu veux qu'on fasse partie d'une petite élite qui regarde tout le monde de haut ! Tu n'as jamais voulu faire de nous des humains, tu as voulu faire de nous des robots. Alors maintenant arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi, sur Chuck, sur le monde entier, et regarde en quoi, TOI, tu es coupable ! »

Sous le coup de la colère, Thomas se leva, envoyant voler sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il gravit les marches menant à sa chambre et s'enferma à clef dedans. Puis il s'effondra sur son lit. Depuis quelques temps chaque discussion avec sa mère tournait au pugilat, et des pulsions violentes montaient en lui. Il se haïssait pour ça. Il s'empara de son portable qui était resté dans sa chambre. Il avait reçu plusieurs messages de Newt, et le compteur d'appels manquer lui indiquait 13.

_Désolé de pas avoir répondu plus tôt, je bossais, mon portable était éteint. Je me doutais bien que tu étais arrivé chez toi. Bonne appétit, je t'aime (cœur) _- **19h38**

_Tommy, répond vite s'il te plaît ! _- **20h19**

_T'as bientôt fini de manger ?_ - **20h23**

_Tommy ? T'as besoin d'1 heure pour manger !? _- **20h36**

_Répond ! _- **20h39**

Thomas fit rapidement défilé les appels manqué, il ne s'agissait que de Newt. Il avait aussi laissé des messages, mais il jugea préférable d'appeler son copain avant de les écouter. La première tonalité n'eut même pas le temps de retentir que la voix de Newt résonnait dans le combiné.

« Tommy ! Enfin !

- Excuse-moi Newt, je mangeais...

- Il t'en faut du temps pour manger !

- Et encore j'ai pas pris le dessert...

- Pourquoi ?

- Engueulade avec ma mère pour changer... Rien de grave.

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain. Qu'est ce que tu avais de si urgent à me raconter ?

- Tout ce qui c'est passé entre Rosine et Minho... Tu me coupes pas sinon j'ai pas fini ! Donc leur rendez-vous a duré à peu près deux heures... Ils ont parlé de plein de trucs. Genre des moyens financiers de Minho et tout ça ! Donc en fait, Rosine va vendre l'appartement à Minho, c'est le meilleur accord qu'ils aient trouvé, pour une bouché de pain. Attend il m'as donné le prix... Pour 100 €... Alors que l'appartement vaux environ 100 000 €... Rosine voulait lui prêter, mais tu connais Minho, il a énormément de mal à être dépendant de quelqu'un... Donc il a d'abord refusé, mais Rosine a insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cette accord. Puis ils ont aussi conclu que lorsque Minho serait indépendant financièrement, il revendrait l'appart à Rosine. Elle est pas trop d'accord, mais Minho ne veut pas en démordre. Puis Astrid ira chez Rosine un week-end sur deux... Les week-ends où normalement Sonya s'occupe d'elle. En fait, ils ont réussis à plutôt bien s'entendre, mais je sais pas si ça va durer... Il voulait t'appeler, mais je lui ai dit que je le ferai, il était assez soulagé, il doit s'occuper d'Astrid... Raconte moi pourquoi tu t'es engueulé avec ta mère...

- C'est long, elle m'a saoulé avec Teresa, et elle veut vous rencontrer toi, Minho et Astrid... Donc c'est partit en live...

- Tu m'as pas dit que t'as mère ne devait pas nous rencontrer ?

- Si, elle est... Pire que moi au début... Niveau stéréotypes et tout... Mais elle veut quand même... Le truc c'est que... Ça passera pas.

- Ah... Et elle sait pour Astrid et Minho ?

- Nan, je lui ai dit qu'elle était venu avec Minho, et qu'elle ne vivait pas ici... Elle pense qu'elle a notre âge et que c'est la copine de Minho...

- T'as pas dit que tu ne mentais jamais ?

- Je ne ment jamais, j'ai seulement dit une part de la vérité... Astrid est venu avec Minho et elle n'habite pas 'ici'... Ici peut être prit dans le sens de la maison, elle n'habite pas chez moi, donc je n'ai pas mentit, ma mère s'est juste créé sa propre vérité.

- Tommy, moi j'appelle ça du mensonge...

- Et bah ce n'en est pas !

- J'espère juste que tu me dis pas de vérité comme ça, car je vais pas apprécier des masses...

- Pas à toi. »

Des claquements se firent entendre dans les escaliers, puis deux coups frappé contre la porte se firent entendre. La voix d'Ava retentit, ordonnant à son fils d'ouvrir.

« Ma mère veut me parler... Je dois y aller, bisous.

- Te fâche pas trop avec elle, tu me tiens au courant ! Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

Thomas raccrocha et alla ouvrir la porte à sa mère. Elle rentra et s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise en face du bureau de Thomas. Thomas s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et fixa sa mère en attendant qu'elle parle. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer. Puis Ava finit par prendre la parole.

« Tu... Tu es heureux à la fac ?

- Oui, c'est super la fac...

- Tu es content de tes résultats ? Tu as des amis ?

- Oui, je... Enfin tu connais déjà mes résultats... Et oui j'ai des amis, j'étais avec eux ce week-end.

- C'est bien.

- Oui. »

Un nouveau silence se créa dans la pièce. Thomas comprenait que sa mère essayait de nouer un dialogue avec lui, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'autre chose que de notes, de futur et de Teresa avec sa mère qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire.

« Et tes amis d'avant, Gally, Brenda, tu les vois de temps à autres ?

- J'essaye, mais c'est difficile. On trouve quand même des moments...

- Ah, c'est bien, Ava prit une grande inspiration, Thomas, pour ce qui c'est dit tout à l'heure... Je suis désolé que tu vives certaines choses comme ça... Je cherche juste à t'éviter de gâcher ta vie, je veux juste que tu ais un bon métier, pour être heureux...

- Maman, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur tu sais...

- C'est faux ça. Sans argent le bonheur n'existe pas. Tu ne peux pas être heureux quand tu vis dans la misère.

- Mais tu n'est pas forcément heureux dans l'oisiveté non plus...

- Peut-être... Mais je reste persuadée que l'argent est l'une des choses les plus importantes au bonheur.

- C'est tes convictions, pas les miennes. Tu as beau avoir beaucoup d'argent, tu vis juste dans une parodie de bonheur.

- Je ne te permet pas de juger ! »

Thomas soupira, il ne pouvait jamais parler normalement avec sa mère, chaque petit désaccord virait en dispute. Il essaya de se calmer avant de répondre, il n'avait pas la force de se disputer avec elle encore une fois dans la journée, il aspirait juste à être au calme dans sa chambre.

« Il était bon le repas...

- Comme toujours Thomas, tu t'en rendrais compte si tu mangeais à la maison...

- Sûrement.

- Bon, je vais te laisser travailler. »

Ava se leva et quitta la chambre. Leur discussion avait été plate et sans intérêt, mais Thomas se rendait compte que c'était la première véritable discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa mère depuis le début de l'année. Puis il réalisa que le week-end chez Newt lui avait fait négliger son travail. Il se résigna donc à quitter son lit pour s'asseoir sur la chaise que sa mère avait abandonné, et il commença à ordonner et à apprendre ses cours.

**OoO**

Quand il eu terminé son travail, il s'empara de son téléphone et regarda ses messages. Newt lui en avait envoyé plusieurs messages, lui demandant ce qui c'était passé pendant la discussion. Il lui répondit brièvement, en lui disant que la discussion avec sa mère avait été courte et sans intérêts. Minho lui avait aussi envoyé un message pour lui demander s'il avait eu Newt au téléphone. Thomas lui répondit donc que oui, il félicita aussi son ami pour avoir mis son orgueil de côté, et donc d'avoir accepté l'aide de Rosine.

Après avoir éteint son téléphone, il se roula en boule dans son lit et tenta de s'endormir. Il n'y arrivait pas et des bruits en provenance de la chambre de son frère ne l'aidait pas. Au bout de dix minutes passé à écouter les mouvements de son frère à l'étage du dessus et à se demander ce que ce dernier faisait, il se décida à se lever et d'aller voir.

« Chuck, il est bientôt minuit... Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Thomas en frappant au montant de la porte

- Attend ! Lui répondit une voix essoufflé. »

Thomas n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Son frère ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux collés aux fronts par la sueur, un bas de jogging sur les hanches, un t-shirt de sport sur le dos et les joues écarlates.

« Putain, Chuck, tu fais quoi exactement ?

- Je... Je... »

Thomas bouscula son frère et rentra dans la chambre. Le tableau blanc que ça mère avait acheté pour qu'il note son travail était rempli de petits dessins accompagnés d'exercices que Thomas connaissait par cœur, un tapis de yoga était allongé au sol.

« Tu fais du sport à cette heure là !?

- Je... Maman...

- Quoi maman ?

- Elle... Il faut qu'elle soit fière de moi quand je jouerais au basket, comme elle est fière de toi quand tu fais de l'athlétisme.

- Chuck, tu es conscient que tu es asthmatiques et que les exercices que tu pratique ne sont pas du tout adaptés à ton niveau ?

- Si je fais ce niveau là, après tout les niveau seront simple... Et j'ai pris de la ventoline...

- Tu te fiche de moi là ! C'est super dangereux ce que tu fais !

- Mais... Comme ça je serait super musclé comme toi, et je ne serais plus gros, et je serais bon en sport et maman sera enfin fière de moi...

- Chuck, tu vas m'écouter... Maman est déjà très fière de toi, et ce n'est pas en te tuant à la tache que tu la rendras plus fière de toi. Ensuite tu n'es pas si gros que ça... Je connais beaucoup plus gros ! Donc maintenant tu vas aller te coucher et te doucher. Demain je te donnerais des exercices à faire. Pour ton niveau. D'accord ?

- D'accord, lui répondit le petit garçon tout penaud. »

Thomas redescendit dans sa chambre, se promettant de surveiller son frère à l'avenir. Il savait que le petit garçon était mal dans sa peau. Il était intelligent, et les écoliers pouvait se montrer très méprisant vis-à-vis de ceux qui s'élevaient hors du lot, de plus il était assez rond et pas spécialement beau, ce qui ne le rendait pas forcément très attirant aux yeux des filles. Pour terminer, il avait un frère excellent dans tout les domaines, et les comparaisons incessantes de sa mère ne faisaient que l'enfoncer plus profondément dans le déni de lui même.

Thomas tournait dans son lit en pensant à son frère, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte qu'il cherchait désespérément le contact du corps chaud de Newt. En deux nuits, il s'était habitué à dormir au côté de son amant et sa présence rassurante lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Au bout d'un long moment passé à tourner en rond dans son lit, il finit par s'endormir et basculer dans un doux monde onirique où tout allait bien.

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre est un peu (beaucoup) plat à mon avis, et vous m'en voyez désolé... J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu ! :D Merci aux lecteurs, aux followers, aux favoriteurs... Mais surtout un grand merci à ceux qui laisse des review, car c'est le plus important à mes yeux... C'est extrêmement important pour moi, car c'est un retour de vos impressions, et c'est ce qui me donne envie d'écrire toujours plus... Donc laissez moi une tite review siouplait :3 Je poste le prochain chapitre dès que je peux ! Je vous aime ! :* -Éclat d'étoile<em>


End file.
